


【尊礼】赤藤蜜语

by fly_fish (flying_fish)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/fly_fish
Summary: 本文主题周防尊X宗像礼司。《赤藤蜜语》全文分为一个序章+三章正文。每章彼此相关，请按顺序翻看。





	1. 序章：宗像礼司“约会”大作战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文是《赤藤蜜语》的序章，一个围绕在宗像身边的青组小天使的一个欢乐的故事。  
> scepter 4是一个青春活泼的机构，室长的身边也有许多有趣的故事。

难得周末下午的清闲，Scerpter 4 特務队没有接到出勤命令，队员们可以稍微放松一下了。副长淡岛世理在健身室里进行个人的体能测试，伏见猿比古端坐在寝室的笔记本电脑前，全神贯注地打着网络游戏。

其余的大部分人都在休息室里，他们最近迷上了一种娱乐项目：玩纸牌。为了每个人都能参与，每次牌局结束输家要下场换人，玩法也相当简单，三人开局，拿到鬼牌的人第一个出牌，第二人出牌要大于这一张，以此类推，最后手里的牌剩得最多的人出局。

大部分人都在的意思，是指二号寝室的加茂刘芳和道明寺安迪并没有参加。

“啊！刚才那张牌出错啦，不然也不会输，真是的！”扯着嗓子大声抱怨的是日高暁，不情愿地让开位置，“秋山哥，该你了！”

这一局负责发牌的是赢家五岛莲，他一边按顺序发牌一边问道：“对了，道明寺早上出去，怎么还没回来啊？”

“道明寺吗？他说是去见一个朋友，要晚饭过后才回来。”站在一边围观的榎本竜哉回答了他的问题。

站在一边玩手机的布施大辉打趣道：“那小子不会是出去约会了吧？”

“诶？不会吧？”日高暁愣了一下：“一点没听说啊！他回来我要好好问问他。” 这时候，休息室的门被推开了，一个带着疲惫失落的神情回来的人进来了，随便找了个位置坐下：“我回来了。唔？难怪寝室没有人， 原来你们都聚集在这里玩牌啊。”

“加茂哥回来了，怎么了？今天也进展的不顺利吗？等一下，一张九。”弁财酉次郎抬起头打了个招呼，朝桌子上甩了一张牌。

“女人到底在想什么啊.......我真的搞不懂啊。”加茂拉耸着脑袋，无力地靠在靠背椅上，喃喃自语道：“她说女儿下个月过生日，我说会订蛋糕过去，她就生气了。到底为什么......？” 

“哇呜！确实好难懂啊，女人孩子什么，想想都觉得可怕！”布施撇了撇嘴，立刻露出了恐惧的表情。  
榎本笑了一下看着他说：“呵呵，到以后你谈恋爱了就不会这么说了。”

“我才不要！”布施立刻回嘴道。 

看着他紧张的样子，众人都哈哈地笑了起来。待日高好不容易收住笑声，他随口说道：“我觉得咱们scepter 4只有室长才能对付得了女人那种麻烦的生物！”

屋内顿时安静下来了。 六双眼睛同时注视着日高暁，他抓了抓脑袋：“怎么了？啊，我刚才只是开玩笑的，呵呵呵！”他尴尬地笑了笑。 “室长那样的人，也......谈过恋爱的吧？”秋山思付了一下问道。 “能和他谈恋爱的人，会是什么样的人啊......”日高自言自语道。 “说起来他和我们年龄差不了几岁，谈恋爱也.....很正常的吧”五岛声音减弱，显然对自己的言论缺乏信心。  
“不会吧......”加茂忍不住也加入了这个话题，毕竟对于室长的私生活，大家都太好奇了。

一时间大家七嘴八舌地展开了讨论，连轮到谁出牌都不记得了。

“喂！你们几个，室长在哪里？” 门被很大力地推开了，原来是淡岛世理。她穿着宽大的运动汗衫，前襟被汗湿了一大片，头发和脸颊上的汗水都没有干，脖子上搭着一块毛巾，看样子是从健身房直接跑过来的。

“室长？没过来哦。”弁财答道。 “这边有个紧急的事情找室长，他的手机好像没有讯号啊。真是急死人！”淡岛擦了一把脸上的汗。

“室长可能在约会哦，不是常有这种事吗？在约会的时候设置成静音什么的。”日高笑眯眯地说着，榎本皱着眉头用胳膊肘狠撞了他一下，示意让他闭嘴。

“约会？室长约会？”淡岛大概是从来没有想过这一层，一脸茫然地看这他们。  
“他们开玩笑的，副长。”加茂清了清嗓子，解释道。

“室长大概在忙别的事情，等会儿再联络一下试试。”其他人也纷纷点头表示赞同。 淡岛世理从这几个人不自然的表情中察觉到异样，正色问道：“你们，刚才到底在讨论什么？！”

大家你看看我，我看看你，都选择了沉默。最后还是日高站出来，他深吸了口气说道：“我们在讨论室长有没有谈过恋爱的事情。”

诶？淡岛愣住了，她微微张开嘴语塞了。  
是啊，这么说起来她对上司的私生活一无所知，他不在屯所的私人时间做些什么，完全想象不出来啊！今天大家突然提起，她不禁展开了联想。

“应该.....没有吧！”淡岛轻声道。

===========================================================

“有过吧！”榎本眨巴着眼睛说道：“室长他可是留过学的人，听说国外可是非常开放的哦。”

“要调查一下吗？”日高暁竖起食指提议道：“副长，你也很想知道吧！”  
“谁说我想知道！”淡岛脸微微一红。  
“那么先从室长的学生时代开始入手吧！”  
淡岛瞪大眼睛看着兴致勃勃的日高，大声训斥道：“日高，你怎么敢随便调查上司！” 

哐啷啷！  
这次横冲直撞进来的是的道明寺安迪，他一副失魂落魄的样子，整个人紧紧抓着门把手，上气不接下气地说：“不得了了！不、不得了......！”然而当他看到淡岛也在场的时候，神情突然变得紧张起来什么也说不出来。道明寺满头大汗，似乎是奔跑了很长的距离。

“出什么事了？是发生了案件吗？”淡岛马上问道。  
“不、不是。”道明寺努力解释道：“我刚才在阡仓街的上百咖啡馆门口，看、看到室长了！”

“室长又不是老虎，至于吓成这样吗？”弁财微笑了一下，不以为然地说。 “哎呀！不是啦！你听我说嘛！我看到他的时候正在打电话呢，像这样的，”他双手交叉做了个判错的动作，然后掏出手机放在耳边， 模仿室长的语气开始说话了： “我会去的，放心吧.......是是，我记得的，不会忘记啦！你是最可爱的......没有骗你......”

众人目瞪口呆地看着道明寺那温柔得夸张的语气，空气突然变得像铅一样沉重。  
“骗人的吧.......”榎本呻吟道。 “这简直……就是对恋人才有的语气吧？”

“室长什么时候……开始的？”  
当大家轻声议论纷纷的时候，淡岛皱起了眉头不敢相信地低声说道：“不可能吧，室长他……恋爱了吗？”  
“那么，室长的恋人到底什么样，仔细调查一下吧！”日高突然来了兴致，同时也引起了其他人的好奇心。  
“如果你们这次无聊的调查没有任何结果，室长会怎么样处罚各位，要做好觉悟哦！”  
沉默了片刻后，淡岛自知拗不过大家的热情，一脸严肃的说道。

“是！”

此刻的宗像礼司，Scepter 4的室长，正坐咖啡馆一个靠窗的位置，他身穿便装悠闲喝着黑咖啡，信手翻看着科技杂志。他来这里并没有约任何人，只是为了给自己片刻的宁静。只是，青之王的所谓休息，只是让自己的肉体放松下了，为的是让大脑能够运转地更快。

在咖啡馆里逗留约了一小时后，宗像看了一眼手表，正好六点。正准备起身离开的时候，有一群奇装异服的人从窗边经过，他们有说有笑地，迈着嚣张地步伐跟在一个红发男人的后面。

“赤之王周防尊 ……吗？不会是又去做什么见不得人的事情吧！”  
宗像礼司微微蹙眉，中指推了下眼镜，目送那些人慢慢走远。根据一二零协定，在没有必要充足理由的前提下，不得干涉其他王盟的日常事务。宗像牢牢把握采取行动的底线，也严守自己行动的原则。所以，他始终密切关注着赤之王盟的动向。

想到这里，他朝官厅踏上返程，然而在官厅里，却早就忙成一团了。

虽然是周末，宗像礼司也总会去办公室坐一坐。走在办公区的走廊上，大办公室里传来嘈杂的说话声音，他停下了脚步。  
“怎么样？秋山哥，那个学校的资料有查到吗？”是道明寺安迪的声音。 

“还在查，破译通讯录还需要时间啊！”  
“这种事情要是有伏见君在的话，应该很快就有结果吧！”日高抱怨道。

“哦呀，没想到各位连假期也在忙着工作啊！但是我并没有接到淡岛君的工作汇报，请问各位在忙些什么呢？”宗像礼司轻轻推开办公室的门，信步走到秋山冰社的身旁，在那不断跳动的屏幕上瞥了一眼。  
众人看到他突然出现，都吓了一大跳。

“是、是以前的案件需要补充的资料，副长让我们整理的。”道明寺朝淡岛挤了一下眼睛，接过室长的问话。

室长微笑了一下，将视线转向淡岛。淡岛紧张的手心冒汗，她挺直身体解释道：“是的，案件信息有些不太完整的部分，我请大家趁周末填补一下。”

“淡岛君，给伏见打电话吧！你不给他下达协助命令的话，他大概会当做不知道一直玩游戏吧！”宗像给淡岛交代完之后，带着些许安慰的语气说道：“今天是周末，不要忙太晚了。那么，各位辛苦了！”

转身离开大办公室，宗像走向自己的办公室，想起了刚才在那屏幕上看到的信息，双手放在下巴处交叉思付了一会儿，拨通了资料室善条刚毅的电话。

===================================================

“啧，为什么我要在休息日下来帮你们做这些事啊？”

被淡岛电话催下来的伏见猿比古不耐烦地敲击着键盘，不到一个小时，他便将室长上学期间经历过的学校查的一清二楚，并且通过一些“特殊”的程序植入将同学名单一并下载下来了。

他冷冷地瞪着在他身后站成一排的众人，带着些许愠怒地说：“现在谁能告诉我，为什么要查这些！”

“就是......工作上需要的必要支援，呵呵呵。”布施大辉笑得像一块干冰。  
显然伏见并不相信，他望向淡岛世理：“副长，你竟然也支持他们干这种无聊的事情。”

“呃？我并没有......”淡岛面露窘态。

“这些，是室长的资料吧！”伏见叹了口气，环视着他们：“你们.......不想活了吗？如果被他知道了你们在背后做这种事，会怎么样？想过吗？”

“伏见，还请你不要告诉室长！”日高一面暗暗佩服伏见分析资料的能力，一面如临大敌般地冲过去抓住他的胳膊，哀叫着。

大概是被抓的有些痛，他皱着眉头甩开日高的手，继续说道：“你还是先说下为什么要这么做吧？” 大家思考再三后，还是由五岛莲把下午在休息室里讨论的事告诉了伏见。

“哈？室长的恋爱史？” 伏见瞪大眼睛看着他，他想过很多种可能，却偏偏没有想到会是这个原因。足足愣了有一分钟后，他开口道：“如果是这个你们不用费心了。他这种随时都把别人看穿的人，谁敢跟他谈恋爱？再说了，室长一直都在跳级中渡过学生时代了，接触的同学都是比他大好多岁的，哼！我可不认为那个人会是年下嗜好的。所以——”

“年下？那么，有可能禁断之恋喽？”道明寺安迪突然打断他的话，两眼张大地看着他。  
“啧！好好听人家说话啊！”伏见吼道。 “那个，我看还是算了吧.......”看来伏见的话让淡岛动摇的相当厉害。 

道明寺显得很不甘心：“既然都开始着手调查了，怎么能随便放弃呢？”

“难怪加茂哥先回寝室了......呐，你们要怎么样随便，不要拉我入伙。”  
伏见站起身来，走到淡岛面前用一种同情的眼神看着她：“副长也请保重。“说完这句话，他便朝大门走去。 

秋山沉默了一会似乎是想起了什么，他建议道：“我觉得该去问一下善条先生，他和室长的关系，和我们这样的上下级关系似乎不太一样，他或许会知道更多.......”

“伏见他，不会告密吧？”榎本紧张地捏着衣角，担心地说道。

“不会！”日高肯定地说，“既然这样，副长，你明天去拜访一下他把！”  
“诶？为什么是我！” 

“因为这种问题女生问比较合适。”一直默不作声的弁财解释道，“男生问这种问题总觉得怪怪的嘛。”

“弁财不要煽风点火！” 

呃...... 宗像礼司的......恋爱史吗？伏见猿比古心里升腾起一阵恶寒。  
自打来到scepter 4，宗像礼司这个人就是个迷一样的人物，他会有......那种时候吗？能感觉到自己的脸色有多么难看。虽然没想到过，他却并不好奇：有那么麻烦的上司就够让人讨厌的了，为什么还要去挖他的私生活？

伏见慢慢地走在走廊上，虽然表面态度不参与，心里还是有些介意的：室长真的会说出那种话吗？不可能吧？突然对自己的纠结感到厌烦，他用力地啧了一声，快步朝楼梯口走去。 这时候，走廊尽头的办公室传来了说话的声音。伏见愣住了，那是室长的声音。 

鬼使神差地，轻手轻脚地走了过去。  
门是虚掩的，有光线从里面透出来，伏见不敢靠得太近。并不是他伏见有偷听的习惯，而是室长说话的内容让他不能不介意。

果然是室长宗像在讲电话啊！因为办公室里面并没有传出和他对话的其他人的声音。

“怎么还不睡觉啊......我会记得给你买，但是你要乖啊......良惠蛋糕店的泡芙，是吗.......啊，我也想你啊.......说话算话......你快睡吧！晚安。”  
他在......说什么啊？ 伏见僵硬着身体紧贴着墙壁，脖颈处有冷汗出来，艰难地吞咽了一下。脑子里一片混乱，楼道里一片寂静，现在随便移动一下，声音都会传入虚掩着门的宗像耳朵里。伏见还在想对策的时候，楼道里传来了脚步声。 

“伏见.....猿比古？你也是来见室长的吗？”  
来人是资料室的善条刚毅，他看着面如死灰的伏见，有些不解地问道。 

“我.....路过。”伏见随口说道，正准备快步离开的时候，办公室里传来了传唤声。

“伏见君来的正好，和善条一起进来吧？”

============================================================

宗像礼司正在煮茶，端坐在茶台上，手法娴熟且谨慎地给几个杯子里斟茶：“坐吧！本来也不是办公时间，叫大家过来，尝一尝今年的新茶。”

这是一个无法拒绝的邀请，上司都已经把茶倒好了，只能接受了。  
伏见和善条依次坐在室长的对面，红茶的香气四溢，然而除了宗像以外，另外两个人并不怎么懂得品茶。

“请问室长是有什么事要安排吗？”善条喝了一口茶，轻轻地将杯子放下。

宗像浅笑了一下：“稍后会告诉你该做些什么。伏见君，你刚刚从大办公室那边过来的吧？工作都忙完了吗？”

“是，已经结束了。” “我明天有重要的事要出去，晚上也不一定回来。”说到这里，宗像礼司停顿了一下，非常优雅地端起茶杯抿了一小口，继续说道：“如果有紧急的事情，还要拜托你和淡岛。”

伏见心里咯噔一声，有些紧张的望着他：“室长，这种事你应该交代给副长才对吧！”  
“特務队的成员们如果遇到什么难题，伏见君你要全力支持他们哦。”宗像轻轻地推了下眼镜，语重心长地拜托着。

室长到底想说什么啊！！  
伏见将烦躁的视线投在茶杯上，淡淡地说：“就算是您的私事，还请一定打开手机，如果有紧急的事情，可能会联络您。”

“这是当然。对了，请告诉其他队员我明天早上10点出发，有什么事需要我确认的，在这之前随时找我。”室长微笑着看说，然后委婉地下了逐客令：“我和善条还有些事情要谈，你先回去休息吧！”

“是。“ 伏见微微欠身致礼，然后快速离开了。  
在重新回到宿舍的路上，他用群发消息给每个人通知了这件事。当然，他也能想得到那帮人接下来会做什么。

“善条，有件事要拜托你。”  
室长一如平常客气地语气，他注视着善条，就像是在看一个老朋友：“这几天不管谁来找你，请有问必答。”

“室长我不懂您的意思。”善条平时很少到特務队行动的办公区来，今天突然接到室长的电话他很意外。  
“呵呵，就是字面上的意思。不管别人问什么问题，你都可以知无不言。”宗像表情很是放松。 

“我知道了。”  
“不问为什么吗？”  
“您希望我问吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈！”  
宗像忍不住哈哈地笑了起来，他望着善条说：“并不是什么大不了的事，请放心。就当做是一次互动吧，周一早上有晨会，到时候我会告诉你为什么的。”

善条刚毅依然是面无表情地看着室长：“我会照您说的做，您不必告诉我原因，没有必要。”  
“是吗？”宗像微微地点了点头，以非常标准的姿势给善条又添了杯茶。

次日，也就是星期日早上9点半。scepter 4的成员们本应该稍微睡迟一点起床的，但是此刻已经开始繁忙的洗漱了。  
“我说道明寺，请你轻一点好吗？” 2号寝室的加茂，睡眼惺忪地抱怨道。隔壁床的道明寺异常兴奋，不到8点就起来准备了。乔装的便服，帽子，眼镜，还有给手机充电，还有能量追踪仪。翻箱倒柜地弄出不小的声响，难怪加茂会抗议。

“对不起！加茂哥！但是，你确定不参加今天的‘活动’吗？ ”

“我没这个心情，也没这个兴趣。你们要注意‘安全’哦！”加茂善意地提醒道，然后翻个身继续睡觉了。

而1号房却是另一番景象，秋山和弁财的生活习惯就是早起，两个人面对面坐着，对昨天冲动的好奇心开始犹豫了。  
“秋山，我觉得还是不太好。”弁财酉次郎诚恳地劝诫。  
“再等等吧！如果大家都参加了，我们也不好临阵退缩啊。”秋山俨然把这个当成一项任务看待了。

这时候弁财的手机突然响了，是日高暁打来的。  
“室长出门了！今天的分工是我和道明寺负责第一棒，秋山哥和弁财做好准备！五岛负责监控，榎本作为后备队支援。副长留在官厅收集情报。”

“哦......好。”弁财几乎是习惯性地答应了，就这样稀里糊涂地“被”加入了。  
秋山站起身，双手叉腰：“好吧，既然这样，我们也准备一下便服吧！”

===========================================================

日高暁和道明寺的心情激动地要跳出来了，这比追踪权外者更加刺激，是他们深不可测的领导，这种犯罪感和好奇心交缠着产生的紧张感，让他们对这项任务无比的兴趣。 

“室长的车在仲亭街向东行驶，时速40码。”日高用终端机发送着信息，这条信息会显示在大办公室和控制室的显示屏上，每个人都能看到。  
“时速不用汇报，日高。”榎本回复道。

差不多一个小时后，日高跟随室长的车几乎是穿城而过，突然停在了一个商场的门口。  
“再向前跟就要暴露了，室长在伊洋百货公司，弁财哥你们上吧！”

榎本看到屏幕上不断弹出的消息，一脸苦相自言自语道：“日高他们没问题吧！” 

秋山和弁财乘坐的出租车以两公里的距离跟在日高他们的车后面的。这样的距离非常适合悄无声息的接力。

宗像礼司并不常逛商店街，必要的生活用品基本都是定点去买的。这样大型的百货公司，上一次来还是新年的时候。今天出门穿的是西装，挺拔的身姿和英俊知性的面庞引来了不少异性的侧目，然而宗像却毫不在意这些火热的视线，径直朝扶梯的方向走去。

“真不愧是室长，要是在这里引起骚动就麻烦了.....”穿着灰色夹克带着棒球帽的秋山，站在一个专柜前，用微型对讲跟已经跟上去的弁财感叹道。 

“别啰嗦了！秋山你马上乘直梯上三楼，室长上去了。”弁财压低声音说道，假装去卫生间，没有继续跟。

宗像其实是要去四楼的精品专柜，他按照楼层指引走过去之后不由睁大眼睛，因为这层楼全是各式各样的商品，它们五颜六色，琳琅满目：各种尺寸的公仔，还有高档的水晶项链手环，皮包、钥匙扣、口杯......他深吸了一口气，快速地分析着眼前这种繁复的物品，然后径直走到公仔堆的前面，从最上面挂着的巨大芭比兔开始看。

“那个人好帅啊，他是给他女朋友买礼物吗？”  
“他女朋友好幸福啊！好像认识他......” 有两个营业员正在小声议论着。

宗像苦笑了一下，拿起了一个熊猫仔细端详着，就像是在分析这个毛绒玩具的成分。 “室长买了一个60公分左右高的熊猫。正在朝直梯这边走过来。” 看着室长抱着选好的商品朝直梯走过去，秋山惊呆了。

“熊猫？？”弁财也十分意外。此时的他已经先一步走到大门的位置。

当信息放到大办公室的显示屏的时候，淡岛世理不由地握紧了双拳，榎本和五岛对视了一下，小声说：“真的假的......室长竟然会买那种东西，难道真的是......”

“咳咳 ！不要随便议论室长！”淡岛清了清嗓子，缓解了紧张的神经，此时的她担心队员们被室长发现的心情已经超过了对室长隐私的好奇。 

这时候有人悄无声息地走进了大办公室，发出了一声很长的叹息：“你们还真是无聊啊......副长，你再不阻止他们，我们都不会又好果子吃哦。” 

“但是.....”淡岛无力地答道，“恐怕已经无法停止了......”她指的是众人看到宗像怀里抱着的那东西后的表情。

我就不该到办公室来啊.......  
伏见用力的啧了一声，拿起手里的平板电脑开始打游戏了。要不是室长交代过要给大家提供必要的支持—— 室长交代.....的？ 他感觉到心头一阵惊雷响起，腋下开始淌汗了。“他可能已经知道了。但是.....怎么会呢？”伏见很不愿意那么想，却又无法说服自己，但现在真的只能走一步看一步了。

“室长现在沿着富川大道向西去了，车行很缓慢。榎本马上看看前面的路况，我不能跟的太近了。让五岛从西条大道穿过鸟川商店街到富川大道第四路口接力，马上行动！”

五岛莲立刻小跑出了官厅，拦了辆出租车朝指定地方出发了。大家无不佩服弁财的组织和调配能力，不愧是部队出身的人，淡岛目不转睛地看着屏幕，事到如今只能把这项“任务”进行下去了。

这时候，她忽然想起了一件事，悄悄地离开了。

大约又过了一小时，宗像礼司的车停在了一条不知名却很热闹的商店街路边，径直走向一家装修得很精致的蛋糕店。接力上来的五岛乘坐的出租车停在距离店铺20米以外的地方，举起望远镜密切地注视着。

突然，意外情况发生了。 宗像礼司提着一盒糕点从店里出来的时候，周防尊和他三四个盟臣正好从那家店门口经过。

=============================================================

“哼，真是倒霉啊。出来散步都能遇到令人讨厌的人。”  
周防叼着烟，语气轻佻且带着厌恶感。 

“哦呀，我也在想今天到底是什么样的坏运气，让我竟然在周末休假还会遇到你。” 宗像礼司也毫不客气地应声。

“没想到你竟然会喜欢吃那种东西，scepter 4的屯所离这里还挺远的吧！叫你部下来买不就行了。”周防嘲讽道。

“但是托人来买，意义就不同了。”  
“ 最后的目的不都是一样吗？我看不出有什么不同。”

“你这样的野蛮人怎么会明白这些道理。抱歉啊，我今天没空理会你，失陪了。”宗像用中指习惯性地推了下镜架，就要离开。

“擅自跑到别人的领地上，说走就走吗？”周防昂起头，样子看起来有些恼怒。 他们两个人冷嘲热讽地对话着，谁都没有要退让的意思，五岛莲赶忙把消息发到了终端机上，紧张地大气都不敢出。

“糟糕了！室长遇到赤之王周防尊了！对方还带来四五个人的！我们该怎么办？” 榎本说话的时候声音都有些颤抖了。 一时间所有人都屏住了呼吸。 监控影像能很清楚地看到这两个人正在对峙，然而周围车辆人群来往，噪音很大，因为听不清对话的内容让大家更加不安。日高和道明寺看到消息后立刻飞车前往，想与五岛汇合，万一发生了意外也好给室长提供必要的支援。

伏见头也没抬也能感觉到榎本求助的视线，他叹了口气放下玩得正起劲的游戏走了过去，指尖地在键盘上飞快地跳动着，电脑显示屏上闪现出一排排的程序代码。大约过了两三分钟，宗像和周防说话的内容便通过扩音器清楚地播放出来。

“我不记得承诺什么，只要你不要整天啰嗦个不停。”周防吐了个歪歪扭扭地烟圈，眯着眼睛看着宗像。  
“别看我这样也是非常忙的，才不会整天在你身上花时间，再说又不是孩子了。”宗像显然无心和他再做纠缠，说完便径直朝车子的方向走去。

“我们走吧！” 周防的视线一直到宗像的车子缓缓驶出才移开，今天能相安无事地擦身而过实在是不幸中的万幸了。

呼.......太好了。  
几乎所有人都松了口气，于是五岛继续保持着1公里左右的距离跟着室长，秋山和弁财则前往宗像行驶的方向在下一个路口接力，道明寺和日高则待命。

接下来室长又去了花店，捧了一大束满天星和百合的插花。 然后就再也没有停下车，在市里面穿行着，大家虽然猜不到他到底要去哪里，但是既然买了礼物，糕点还有花束，必定是去约会无疑了。  
如此想着的大家，更加坚定了追踪到底的信念。

话说副长淡岛世理从办公室出来后，犹豫了好一会儿，最终还是去拜访一下资料室的善条刚毅。这个男人少言寡语，很少露出严肃以外的表情。资料室的整理工作其实并不他所擅长的工作，他却甘之若饴。

淡岛进去的时候，他正在准备午餐，独臂的他动作很慢。淡岛想要过去帮忙，却都被善条拒绝了。

“这些事我自己能做。”善条一边单手剁着蔬菜，一边这样说道。 “副长过来是有什么事吗？”大约是察觉到了淡岛的局促，善条先开口问道。

“其实......也不是什么重要的事，就是过来看看。” “有什么我能做的尽管安排，只要不嫌弃我这个废人便好。”他自嘲道。 

淡岛连忙摆手道：“没有没有！我不是这个意思。那个......”在这一时刻淡岛忽然好后悔到这里来，喉咙发干根本开不了口。  
“唔？副长是想问室长的事吗？” 

“诶？”淡岛瞪大眼睛看着善条，“是这样的，室长最近有点奇怪，想问你是不是知道些什么。” 

“关于哪方面怪呢？”  
“就是.....唉，本来上司的私生活我们不应该过问的，但是最近他打电话的样子怪乖的，队员们都议论纷纷，所以、所以就想问一下......”

善条菜叶丢进锅里，愣了一下后心领神会道：“室长是不是恋爱了？类似于这样的猜测吗？”

淡岛的脸开始发烫了，尴尬地应了声：“是......”

“并没有哦。室长接手scepter 4才一年的时间，据我观察，他把所有的心思和精神都放在实现理想上面。再说，什么样的女性才能和他谈恋爱，我实在想不出来。呵呵呵。”善条忍不住笑了，其实他是忽然想起了昨天室长交代给他的话，觉得宗像真是料事如神，并不是笑淡岛。

但淡岛的脸上却挂不住了。 “啊！——我并不是哪个意思！”  
“不是想问这个吗？”  
“呃......”

==========================================================================

淡岛觉得再解释就显得欲盖弥彰了，简单寒暄了几句便快速离开了。

善条刚毅的锅里散发出阵阵香气，他正在做猪肉蔬菜汤锅，将粉条放进去一起煮好的话味道更棒。 他目送着淡岛离开，心里再次感慨宗像礼司：真是个不可思议的人。那个人似乎知道今天会与人来找他，还故意让他把所有知道的事情都说出来。

这帮小鬼，还是太嫩啊！  
善条苦笑了一下，然后用筷子夹起一根粉条尝了一口：汤锅已经煮好。

“室长这是要去哪里啊......”

再次换班是在长宁三町目路口，又跟了半小时仍然不见他停下来，甚至有几次钻进小巷子里，日高有些搞不懂了，小声嘟囔着。

“既然都进行到这一步了，大家打起精神来，刚才室长的路线七拐八拐好像想甩掉我们，我们不是暴露了吧？”秋山冰社在终端机上发了信息。

“不会吧！但是现在已经下午4点了，他怎么还不停下来呢？”虽然五岛莲这样发着信息，心里却是十分担心的。

又过了十五分钟，道明寺非常激动地发出了消息：”室长朝城郊的民居驶去了！”  
“难道是直接去女方家了吗？”

“可能是的哦！那么要记得拍照哦！” 大屏幕上一行行地弹出聊天记录，伏见反感地啧了一声，嘀咕着：“要是室长知道你们这样使用公共资源，你们就死定了哦！”

“室长停下了！”  
始终盯着监控的榎本忽然发出这样的叫声，伏见抬起头注意看着那屏幕上的影像：宗像礼司下车了，没有立刻取出买的东西，却掏出了电话。

“一群白痴。”伏见忽然看到室长站的位置左上角有个铭牌，然后狠狠地翻了个白眼，实在看不下去了，气冲冲地离开了会议室。 

“嗡嗡嗡——” 在距离室长一公里处停着的出租车里，响起了手机的震动声。

道明寺手忙脚乱地从口袋里掏出手机，脸色瞬间变得失去血色，他紧张地看着旁边坐着的日高暁：“是、是室长，怎、怎么办？！”

“接啊！室长可能有事情要交代呢！”  
日高舔了下嘴唇。

“这里是道明寺，室长，请问有什么事？”  
“请马上联络秋山君、弁财君、还有五岛君和你汇合。”电话那头的声音沉着有力。

“诶？但是......今天是——！”  
“他们和你汇合以后，请一起到我这边来。”室长的声音听不出任何情绪，就像工作的时候一样威严，但是接电话的人却已经汗如雨下了。

道明寺和日高对视着，两个人都觉得身体有些不能自如行动了。 

“室长发现了呐。”道明寺脱力地说道。 

“搞不好从一开始就知道了。”日高呻吟道，尽管如此还是拿出手机给其他队员打起来电话。 道明寺安定在终端机上按键的手微微颤抖着，好半天才打出几个字： 全体暴露，行动取消。 

在控制室的榎本看到这则消息的时候，半张着嘴发不出声音，跌坐在凳子上，那神情就好像是世界末日即将来临。

“今天大家都辛苦了。”  
宗像礼司靠在车的侧门上，依然面带微笑着说。 

五个人面如死灰一般，并排站在室长的面前，拉耸这脑袋。 

“室长，都是我们的错！任凭您处罚！”弁财首先站出来，弯下腰恳求道。 

“我什么时候说过你们错了？”  
“您是什么时候知道的？”秋山咽了下口水，小声问道。

“什么时候？嗯......在百货大楼的3楼吧！不过，这次大家的业务技能和相互之间配合的相当好，今天就当是和你们进行的一次业务互动吧！” 室长轻描淡写地说着，最后将视线落在了道明寺的脸上：“哦呀，已经快五点了，中午饭相比各位都没有吃，那么就一起吃个晚餐吧！” 

“可是，室长您不是来约会的吗？”日高还是不有些不甘心地问道。

“约会？呵呵，与其说是约会，不如说是聚会。跟我来吧！”  
只见室长从车里取出买的东西，然后掏出钥匙开门。 

这时候，弁财酉次郎注意到大门左上方的门牌惊呆了：宗像。 “这里是、是您家？”道明寺叫了起来。 

“有哪里不对吗？”室长推开了大门。

===================================================

我们都干了什么啊......

弁财简直难堪地要命了，秋山拉了拉他的袖子，示意他跟进来。 很普通的院子，很普通的二层住宅小楼。  
一行人跟着进入会客厅，一个年长的男人正在看电视，应该是宗像的父亲。还有个男人正斜靠在茶几上吃着橘子，看到宗像礼司进来：哦，礼司回来了！大家随便坐，地方小不要客气啊！”

“这位我的父亲，这位是我的哥哥宗像太司。”

宗像脱下西装外套，向大家介绍道。 突然进来那么多人房间顿时显得拥挤起来，这时候楼上传来咚咚咚地声音，稚气地声音随着脚步声渐渐进了：“爸爸，叔叔回来了吗？”

“啊，叔叔！”一个穿着公主裙的五六岁的小女孩，几乎是全速扑到宗像礼司的怀里，立刻问道：“我的泡芙呢？妈妈总是不给我买，说要长蛀牙。” 

“在这里，和弟弟分着吃吧！别抢啊！”宗像轻声说，然后介绍道：“这位是我侄女宗像羽実。”

秋山等人坐得笔直，呆呆地看着眼前像是换了一个人的室长：他将那孩子抱在怀里，非常温柔地把毛绒玩具递给她，小姑娘似乎不是很高兴的样子，室长立刻跟她道歉说下次会买泰迪小熊，她才重新展现笑颜。

不一会儿，宗像的母亲从厨房走了出来，是一个慈眉善目的妇人，宗像把花插好后去和母亲寒暄着，从楼上下来一个年轻一些的女人牵着一个刚刚学会走路的男孩下来了，一时间屋内热闹非凡。

再也待不下去了......  
端坐在茶几旁的几个scepter 4成员心里几乎想着的是同一件事，几个相互使眼色，似乎是商量谁提出来离开的请求。 

“话说你们今天到底为什么跟着我？”室长牵着羽実走了过来，正色问道。

“.......” “我是专程回来看这孩子的，一直感冒着，终于痊愈了呢！”宗像浅笑了一下，大手轻轻地抚摸着她柔软的头发。“道明寺君，我家羽実很可爱吧！” 

道明寺紧绷的神经就快要断了，他不敢回答室长的话，死死地盯着地面恨不得钻到地缝里。

“昨天在咖啡馆门口，我接到羽実打来电话的时候，我在大门处的玻璃映射下看到了道明寺的，本来离我只有几步的距离，你却突然仓皇逃走了。” 

“对不起！非常对不起！”道明寺额头贴在地面上行了一个大礼，只希望室长不要再往下说了。 宗像中指推了下眼镜，微笑着说：“看起来各位并没有留下来吃饭的心情，那么就请先回吧！明天早上10点的晨会，别忘记了哦。”

仓皇向宗像的家人道别后，全部夺路而逃。

几个人在路上一言不发，都不记得是怎么回到屯所的了，失魂落魄的回到宿舍的时候，都显得疲惫不堪。  
“道明寺，今天怎么样啊？” 躺在床上看小说的加茂刘芳看到道明寺安迪跌跌撞撞地回来后倒在床上不说话，担心地问道：“你们今天的调查可有什么结果吗？”

“加茂哥别问了，我好累想睡觉了。”本来早起的他，此刻就像是虚脱一样移动不想动，昏昏沉沉地等待入睡，然而一闭眼就想起了室长最后的那个微笑。 其他寝室的情况也都差不多，大家都陷入了自我厌恶中，沮丧像一团黑烟弥漫着。 

“弁财，到底出了什么事了？为什么会全体暴露啊！”当秋山他们推开寝室门的时候，淡岛世理立刻打来了电话询问。

“副长，我们根本不是室长的对手嘛。我好累，想休息了。” 连一向沉稳的弁财都如此消沉，可见今天的事态多么严重。淡岛懊恼地拍着脑门，非常后悔今天放任队员做出这么愚蠢的事情。

周一早上，scepter 4全体成员整齐地穿着制服在院子里列队站好，伏见和淡岛分别站在最前排的左右两边。9点55分，宗像礼司从大门处走了进来。 室长挺直腰背，下巴微微抬起，严肃庄重的气场足以震慑在场的几十名队员。淡岛通报了出勤情况之后，宗像开始例行的讲话。

“新的一周请大家继续努力工作！工作计划表已经发到各小队长的邮箱里，按照要求进行即可。我想特别提出来的是，关于公共资源的使用和信息安全的注意事项。大概是我对大家的约束不够，有些人借着scepter 4的职务之便，调查一些没有实际意义的资料。关于这一点，伏见君你有什么想说的吗？”

伏见猿比古几乎是瞪着宗像：明明就是你安排给我的工作！！心里堵得慌却还不能直接说出来。他解释道：“有时候遇到紧急情况，可能用了一些见不得光的手段，以后的工作中，会尽量避免这种情况。” 

“另外，特務队的队员们业务能力非常优秀，特此表扬，但是上个月的个人体能测评成绩并不十分理想，这方面还需要加强一下。那么这周三有一个20公里野外拉练，全员参加。” 

室长话音未落， 每个人的脸上都露出痛苦的表情。特别是道明寺安迪，他甚至觉得室长会这样安排完全是因为自己的愚蠢完成的，连累了大家让他内心非常不安。

==============================================================

宗像的视线不动声色地在那几个“关键”人物的脸上划过，最后望向淡岛世理。

“淡岛君，平时有疑问可以多向善条请教，他毕竟是前辈，有许多值得我们学习的地方。”宗像嘴角微微上扬，继续说道：“对了，保安厅下发了一份《异能人士出行管理试行办法》，事关重大请你手抄给各个小队队长。辛苦了！” 

“手抄？”淡岛以为自己听错了。 

“大家解散吧！” 室长绝对是生气了！！  
每个人都切身体会到了“得罪”上司的痛苦，然而全部都是有苦说不出。

淡岛世理羞愧的闭上眼睛，看着五十多页的手册，心想室长大概知道体能训练对她来说根本不是问题，才想出这种惩罚方式吧！

伏见抱着一叠需要室长签字的文件从大办公出来的时候，心里嘀咕着：“早就给你们说了！玩不过室长！啧！连累我也被骂！”

刚刚走到室长办公室门口，却听见里面有人对话的声音，居然是善条刚毅！

“室长，您这又是何必呢？” 

“给他们一点教训而已，不要把时间浪费在那么无聊的事情上。”

“您是什么时候发现的他们在调查您？”关于这一点，善条也想知道。 

“前天下午我在大办公室看到秋山君的电脑上有一个列表，是我上学以来所有的学校。再加上道明寺那惊慌失措的表情，就能猜出几分了。既然是休假，那么我就陪他们好好玩一下吧！是这样的打算。”

“您还真是恶趣味。”善条直言道，“以后这种事还是不要让我参加了，这种八卦我没兴趣。” 

“哦呀，你的意思是对我的事没有兴趣了解更多吗？” 

“当然！”

哇呜！室长真是难得一见的奇葩！ 

伏见浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，觉得是在没有勇气敲门进去，默默地折返了，心里只想着一件事，那就是：

宗像礼司这个人太可怕了！


	2. 第一章

第一章 P1 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“啊……好累。”端起酒杯小酌一口，淡岛世理呻吟着。

“到我这里来就是为了休息的吧，既然这样就不要想工作的事情啦！”站在柜台里正在给别的客人调酒的草薙出云，难得看到scepter 4的副长会露出这样疲惫的表情。

淡岛放下酒杯后，轻轻地活动着手腕：“真是的，昨天整整写了三天的字，我的右手感觉都要断掉了，比我练一天剑还要累啊。”她单手撑着下巴，苦笑了一下。本来想摆个更轻松的姿势，但是视线还是不自觉地从后面的沙发上坐着的人身上掠过，始终没办法放松下来。

哼。  
那人发出一声冷哼，似乎和淡岛是一样的心情，靠在沙发上默默地抽着烟，漫不经心地环视着酒吧里的客人，几乎所有人都选择了离他远一点的座位。草薙无奈地叹了口气，他那样的人就算什么也不做，也总是给人一种危险的感觉。

他就是赤之王，吠舞罗的首领周防尊。  
他从不干涉草薙酒吧的经营，也从不在意什么人会光顾酒吧，然而淡岛世理是青之王宗像礼司的副官，仅凭这一点，周防也会多看她两眼。

“呃......话说现在不是有打印机吗？你为什么会写那么多字啊。”草薙把调好的酒放在托盘里递给侍者，好奇地问道。

淡岛抱怨道：“都是那几个小子惹的祸，说什么要调查室长，害得我抄手册。唉，五十多页的手册，我抄了整整四遍！是四遍诶！”

“诶？是那个宗像礼司让你抄的吗？”  
“除了室长还能有谁啊。啊，怎么办啊！这次室长真的生气了啊！”她双手捂着脸苦恼地说着，任由头发滑落肩头。淡岛已经喝了第三杯了，几分醉意让她忍不住把苦闷说给草薙。

“那其他人岂不是被罚得更惨？”草薙其实想问的是伏见猿比古怎么样了。  
“昨天去野外拉练20公里，今天回来的时候，大家路都不会走了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈！没想到那个青之王看起来斯斯文文地，下手也够狠的。”草薙忍不住大笑起来。

大约是草薙的笑声引起了周防的注意，他慢慢的走了过来，腰上的钥匙链发出清脆的碰撞声。周防在淡岛旁边的坐下了，轻声说了句老样子，然后继续沉默着，指间的香烟静静地燃烧着。

“嗯？周防……尊？”淡岛放下手里的酒杯，似乎没注意到他是什么时候走过来的，“真失礼啊，有女士在旁边也抽烟吗？”

“抱歉，我没把你当做女士来看。”周防继续吞吐着香烟，冷淡地答道。

“你说什么？没把我当做女士来看是什么意思？”  
“尊！淡岛是我客人，你稍微克制一点吧！”草薙赶忙调停道，然后小声对他嘀咕着：“别理她啊，她好像有点醉了。”

嘁！周防皱着眉头将烟摁熄了，自言自语道：“上司是那样，下属也是那样，一个个都那么啰嗦！”

“不准说我们室长的坏话！”淡岛突然嚷了起来，把草薙吓了一跳。

草薙递了杯冰水给淡岛，拉着她岔开话题道：“啊.....你刚才说他们调查室长才惹得他生气，到底调查了什么啊！”

说到这个，周防也有点介意的，于是适时地不再和淡岛斗嘴。

淡岛并没有喝草薙拿过来的水，而是把杯子里剩的酒一饮而尽，眼神愈发迷离，说话也开始语无伦次了：“他们说室长恋爱了嘛，就想调查室长的恋爱对象是谁.....然后就跟踪他，看到他买了糕点，买了花，买了公仔。然后就一直跟着.....跟着....”  
“然后呢？”

淡岛单手扶着头，半个身子都倚在吧台上，似乎是睡着了。草薙出云露出了为难的表情：“世理，世理！别在这睡啊！喂！”，尽管如此，草薙还是找来衣服盖在了她的身上，帮她随意散落的头发整理到脸颊的一次。唉，大概她真的是累坏了吧！

“我出去透透气。” 

=================================================================

第一章 P2 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

周防站起身朝外走去，草薙没有注意到他的脸色有多难看，周防已经闷得要着火了，秋夜的凉风似乎能让他好受一点，左右扭转着僵硬的脖子，朝空中狠吹了口烟，心里只想着一件事：心里好燥，谁能来和我打一架就好了！

宗像礼司。  
眼前自然而然的浮现出的是青之王的脸，所有的人当中只有他是势均力敌的对手。他是scepter 4的室长，智慧超群，灵敏睿智的男人还有着英俊知性的外表，周防一想起他，就忍不住想要把他那总是一本正经的表情干到彻底崩坏。不知不觉地已经走到商店街的尽头，周防停下了脚步，左侧精品服装店楼上是奢月酒店，他抬起头陷入了沉思，甚至都没注意到烟灰掉落。

那是和宗像礼司第一次上床的地方。  
事到如今想不起是哪天发生的事，周防甚至想不起到底是为了什么和宗像当街打起来，唯一清晰的记忆是那一天是暴雨天。为了避免双王的战斗波及到普通民众，scepter 4和当地警察局清空了街道。空旷的街道，乌云密闭的天空雷声大作，两人在雨中对峙。

为什么会抱他？周防永远也无法忘记那一幕，宗像被巨大的力量产生的冲击波撞倒在在地上，周防冲过去准备给他最后一击的时候，那时宗像躺在雨水里还没来得及起身，眼镜早就不知道掉到哪里去了，他湿漉漉的脸上竟然还微笑着。可恶！周防猛地将他从雨水里拉起来，再看到他那紫色的眼睛时就再也忍不住了。

抱他，只有两次而已。

每当一想起抱他时候的情景，周防就无法抑制地焦躁。做爱的时候，几乎没有任何交谈，两个人就像是即将溺水的人相互渴求着对方的呼吸，体温，心跳。宗像极尽所能在享受着他的给予。然而一旦激情褪去，他立刻恢复到scepter 4室长应有的态度，依然是那个傲慢的令人讨厌的宗像，大概就是这样，周防就会莫名的更加火大。

那么宗像，为什么会让我抱他？周防尊本不喜欢猜，也不想猜。对于他来说，肉体交缠远比武力战斗更令人惬意。尽管如此，淡岛世理的话，他依然恨介意。

啧。周防想起了那天遇到宗像从糕点店铺里出来时候的情景，不快地开始往回走，自言自语道：真是个让人心烦的家伙！

===========================

上班，宗像礼司从不迟到。在他的办公室里，他每天处理着大量的工作，不管是生活还是对scepter 4的管理，他都力求井井有条不浪费每一分钟。高标准要求自己才能带出出色的团队，宗像一直是这样要求自己的。

然而，这几天scepter 4异常的忙碌，室长宗像不得不长时间停留在办公室坐镇指挥。

“室长，上一周异能者引发的案件突然增多，权外者案件3起，其他王权者盟臣引发的暴力案件有7起。这个数据很不正常了，您看是不是需要去御柱塔申诉一下？”副长淡岛世理汇报着。  
“其他王权者盟臣？是赤之王盟吗？”宗像放下手里的文件，抬眼望着淡岛。  
“诶.....是的。”

室长思付了片刻，“只要有异能者触犯法律，就属于scepter 4的工作范围，不管他是哪个王盟，一律采取逮捕看管的措施。伏见君，你是不是有什么要说？”他注意到伏见的脸上不太好看。

伏见态度严肃地说：“室长，我们这段时间是不是对吠舞罗太放任了？您是不是偶尔也莅临案发现场震慑一下，那些人不就是仗着尊哥.....咳咳，对不起，赤之王周防尊才那么嚣张。”

“哦呀，伏见君的意见很中肯啊！但是王权者之间应避免无意义的械斗，王盟协议里面明确写的有。。”宗像用中指推了一下眼镜，轻笑了一下说：“我如果出现的话周防尊多半也会去吧，这样一来王权者之战就没办法避免，伏见君，这样的结果你希望看到吗？”

“那个什么一二零协定，既然吠舞罗根本就不把它当回事儿，我们再去黄金之王申诉，恐怕也没什么实际意义吧？”站在办公桌另一侧的伏见猿比古说道。“唉，我只是建议您去震慑一下，并不是希望您和赤之王打起来。”他自知没办法说服宗像。

==========================================================================

第一章 P3 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“室长，其实伏见的话也不是没有道理。”很难得的，淡岛世理会赞成这样的意见，伏见和宗像都有些意外地将视线投向她，她继续说道：“比如说周四在安桥四町目的案件，吠舞罗的草薙出云在现场，秋山冰社和弁财酉次郎带队应付起来相当吃力，二队还有两名队员受伤。”

室长微微地点了点头说：“淡岛君，如果是这样的话确实棘手了。但是，你在现场的话，应该没有问题吧！”

“诶？室长！”从这话里听出了几分调侃的意思，淡岛提高音调抗议着。  
“ 情况可没那么乐观哦，室长。您还是先看看这个吧，这是前天发生的案件。”

伏见点开3D投影，把当时监控拍摄到的影像放给室长看。画面里是三个身上泛着红色光晕的人正在和五六个不良青年在打群架，站在最外围一个红发男人正在抽烟，那人正是赤之王周防尊，他单手插在口袋里就像是个局外人一样看着打架的现场。宗像脸上渐渐变得难看，他站了起来盯着画面中的周防尊，以及周围的环境。

忽然，周防注视着监控摄像头，那眼神绝非友好还带着一丝冷笑，嘴里似乎在说着什么。“伏见君，把现场的声音调出来吧。”宗像的语调像是吞了铅一般干涩。

“室长，你确定吗？我觉得你不会想听的。”显然伏见已经听过了，为了大家着想，他想劝阻宗像。

宗像没有说话，只是一直盯着那影像，连淡岛都看出来那不动声色的表情下面已经是暴风雨来临之前。伏见叹了口气，在平板上输入着指令。两分钟后，现场的嘈杂声便传了出来。

“宗像，你好好地看着我哦。”

事实上，周防尊只说了这么一句话，对宗像礼司轻蔑和挑衅表现的如此露骨。淡岛惊得半张着嘴，好一会儿才把视线转向宗像：“周防他竟然......！室长！”

此刻的宗像脸上看不出任何情绪，他一贯严肃得没有多余表情，以至于部下根本无从猜测他的喜怒。伏见注意到他双拳紧握着，像是在考虑对策。

“伏见君，我认真思考了你刚才的建议。一二零协议规定了王权者之间禁止无意义的械斗，但是如果王盟都受到威胁的情况下，王权者有保护王盟的义务。”办公室的空气紧张令人不安，沉默了片刻，宗像礼司缓缓地开口道，“下一次吠舞罗再生事，如果需要我去现场，及时联系我便可。”

淡岛睁大眼睛看着室长，这番话就意味着青之王接受了来自吠舞罗的挑战。她身为副官，宗像和周防的每一次战斗，她都提心吊胆。淡岛做着最后的试探：“可是您刚才不是说，应该尽量避免和周防尊的正面冲突吗？”

“淡岛君，我说是尽量避免，不是完全避免。还有，最近一周增加巡查的人数，必要的时候可以申请非时院的协助。”宗像礼司抬起下巴，以绝对领导权的气势望着淡岛。

淡岛觉察得出宗像此刻相当生气，只能大声应道：“是！”

“可是，为什么赤之王突然发起挑战呢？”伏见猿比古摸着下巴，不解地看着室长。

宗像礼司重新坐回到座位上，双手放在桌子上交叉着，叹了口气回答道：“谁知道呢.......他大概就是这么个任性的王吧。” 

咚咚！有人敲响了办公室的门。  
“请进。”

“报告室长！”急匆匆地走进来的是道明寺安迪，他来不及调整呼吸大声说道：“松林商店街上发生了抢劫案，确认过监控是赤之王的盟臣做的，一共有4个人。哦对了，那个戴眼镜的金发男人也在。请室长示下！”

“松林商店街距离scepter 4不到3公里，他们真是......越来越大胆了！”淡岛皱起眉头，站直身体请缨：“室长！请让我带队去处理。”

这时候伏见的手机响起，得到允许后他走到门外去接听。  
“刚才加茂报来，在中平大道发生恶性斗殴，而且......周防尊也在现场。室长，看来今天很不太平啊。”

宗像的眼神犀利起来，沉默了片刻他站起身来有条不紊地安排着：“淡岛带着道明寺安迪去松林商店街。伏见通知加茂收队，我去中平大道，和周防尊谈一下。”

“是！”淡岛响亮地应道，然后带着道明寺快速地向事发地点移动。

==============================================================================

第一章 P4 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“不用带人吗？室长？”伏见问道。  
“我是去交涉的，不是去打架的。”宗像调整了下镜架，拿起天狼星挂在腰间淡淡地说道。

“是吗？但是我觉得周防并不想和你交涉，和他交涉最好的办法就是打一场。”伏见很不看好宗像的态度。

在推开门之前，宗像礼司冷静地说道：“这就是人和野兽的区别。如果非打不可，王权者以外的人在现场都是负累，所以我一个人足够了。”

伏见最后离开办公室的时候，自言自语地说道：“周防是野兽，他是就凭室长你就能驯化的吗.......”总之先联系救护车和消防署吧！他这样想着，加快了脚步。

中平大道接近城市的最西边，宗像驱车前往，花了大约20分钟到达了加茂发来的案件地点。打斗已经基本结束了，四五个面生的盟臣站在周防尊的身后，被打败的当然是摔倒在地上呻吟的一方。宗像礼司慢慢地走了过去，除了周防其他人都向后退了几步。

“第三王权者周防尊，你这样公然挑战社会秩序的安定以及scepter 4的职责，我可以立刻逮捕你。”宗像昂起头，说话的语气十分严肃。他注意到那个盟臣年轻的脸上露出了害怕的神情，冷笑了一声：“赤之王的现在都要靠未成年人来扩充王盟了吗？” 

周防尊和他对视着，满不在乎地说：“宗像，你少来那套！我如果一定要把这里烧个精光，你也没有办法吧！”他从口袋里掏出一支烟点上，鼻子里发出不屑的闷哼。

“无关的人快点离开！”宗像瞟了一眼地上蜷缩成一团的几个人，他们立刻像是得救了一样连滚带爬地逃走了。接着他推了下镜框，眯着眼睛看着周防：“你是要在这里谈，还是回scepter 4的拘留室去谈？我都随你，当然也包括武力逮捕。”

一阵风吹来，周防尊的红发就像是火焰飘曳起来，蜜色的瞳孔有些放大象征着他心跳和血流的速度开始加快，“你们几个，先回去吧！”低沉的声音让人害怕，那几个人应声离开了。

几分钟而已，刚才还打得血肉横飞的地方，就剩下了周防尊和宗像礼司。站得距离大约四五米，而两个人的气场却已经密集得令其他人透不过气。宗像的紫色的眼睛一秒也没有从周防的身上移开，而对方的眼神则是上下打量着他。

“好久不见，很精神嘛！”  
“还是你比较精神，每天搞那么多事情出来。”宗像毫不客气地怼回去。

“因为我不爽，怎么样？要带我回去的话，先打赢我再说。”说话间，以周防为中心，火焰般的光芒将他包围起来，甚至能看见游龙般的光晕在流动。他将力量集中在双拳上，两只手立刻变成两只巨大的火球。周防挥动着拳头朝宗像冲过去的时候，宗像已经张开结界，红色的冲击波在蓝色的力场防御罩上荡起一圈圈的波纹，即便如此他还是能感觉到滚烫的气流扑面而来。

“周防，为什么要挑衅scepter 4！”宗像解除了力量的锁闭，挥舞着手中的剑将周防不断投掷过来的火球“劈开”，抵消对方的攻击的同时，一面张开结界，周防整个人就像是奔跑着的炸弹，所到之处地面龟裂，沥青融化，植被更是被烧得焦枯。

“我说过了，我很不爽！宗像，打架的时候专心点哦！”一面说着，周防以左腿为支点，右腿带着巨大的冲力朝他的腰部踢了过去。

哼！宗像灵活得躲开了攻击，提起剑朝周防的肩膀砍过去，生气地说：“为什么你不爽就要连累那么多人！让无辜的人受伤，你就没有一点内疚吗？！”

只要听到宗像的说教他就会心烦意乱，周防皱起了眉头，将全身力集中在左手上，分开的微曲的双腿犹如磐石，看准对方的剑劈下来的角度，用力握住了剑身，地面立刻裂开一条巨缝，冲击波沿着地平线铺开扬起了满天的尘土。宗像心头一惊，想要收住力道已然不可能了。这一刻传导在天狼星周围的防御力场被周防击碎，瞬间化作蓝色的钻石星辰四散而去。

正在宗像准备重新张开结界时，周防猛地朝后拖动剑身，那力量之大，宗像大概也没想到他会拖拽自己的剑，整个人朝前栽了过去。

哼！周防嘴角扬起一丝胜利者的微笑，松开剑的那一瞬间向前踏了一大步，右手轻轻一勾，竟抱住他的腰！ 

================================================================

第一章 P5 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“你这是什么意思！”宗像意识到自己以这种尴尬的姿势被抱住，顿时升腾起怒气质问着，尝试着动了一下，但是不能动弹分毫。“要打架的不是阁下吗？快点放开我！”

“你觉得呢？哼！”发现那紫色的瞳孔生气的时候格外炯炯有神，就像是宝石般魅惑，周防扬起眉毛说道：“和你打架当然痛快，但是我觉得有更有趣的事情可以做。”

更有趣的事情？  
宗像从他那突然变得兴奋起来的眼神，隔着衣服投透过来滚烫的体温，立刻懂了他的意思。

“不好意思，我没那个心情。“宗像抬起下巴，毫不退却地与他对视。这么近的距离不好发力，但是他还是尝试再次举起手中的剑。

但是周防已经察觉到了他的动作，抬起手腕正好打在宗像抬起的上臂。“当啷！”一声天狼星掉落在地上，而挽住他腰部的手力道又增加了几分，宗像皱起眉头呵斥道：“周防！你到底想怎么样！快放开我！”

“宗像。”  
耳边突然传来周防低沉的呼唤声，宗像板着脸正想办法怎么挣脱，鼻梁处感觉到被周防轻轻地吻了一下。  
“混蛋！——”趁他力道稍有松懈，宗像便奋力挣脱了他的怀抱，这一跳便退到了三米之外。他推了下镜架，抬眼示意周防看看旁边路灯所的监控器。

“原来如此。”  
显然周防会错了意，他一抬手从掌心喷出一团火球直接击中了那个扫兴的机器，然后又朝宗像走去，看那白净的脸上严肃的表情因生气而扭曲，再没有别这更有趣的事情了。

掉落在地上的监控器正在融化变形，宗像将剑收回鞘后叹了口气说：“你到底毁掉了多少公共设施，我会叫人开单子送到吠HOMRA酒吧，希望你能照价赔偿——“  
“宗像！别说了。”周防将手伸向他那领口露出的部分，宗像的脖子纤细白皙，且非常敏感。最主要的是，要让他这一本正经的表情崩坏，要先从这里入手。

啪！宗像打开他的手，青着脸转身向自己的车走去。周防苦笑了一下：他不会真的生气了吧！  
“这地方离市区还有好几公里，你准备走回去吗？”宗像打开车门冲他吼一声。

周防尊没想到的是宗像直接将车开去了距离中平大道最近的酒店。

和从前没什么两样，没有任何多余的交谈，一进入房间周防立刻抱住他热吻起来。 宗像整个人被压在墙上，几乎能听到骨骼挤压的声音，纠缠在一起的舌头被吸得发麻，含含糊糊地听见他说：“衣服.....让我把衣服.....”

说到亲热，宗像经常跟不上周防的节奏。 他两三下急切的把碍事的衣服脱掉一地都是，而宗像却刚刚把里里外外地扣子解开，周防不耐烦地啧了一声。将他一把拽到到自己的面前，一头埋进那人的怀里。

衣服里全是宗像的气味，周防用力嗅了一下，那属于宗像特殊的体味简直比春药还要凶猛地刺激的了他情欲，殷切地在那胸膛舔舐着，就像是食用猎物前的准备。而宗像也好不到哪儿去，他甚至能感受到滚烫的舌苔卷起乳首吮吸轻咬着，不用看都知道胸口必定留下了不少印记，犹如微弱的电流经过全身，随着胸前的那两粒被弄得硬如石子，宗像的鼻息愈发沉重。

几乎是宗像感觉到裤子掉落的瞬间，男人最脆弱的部分被人握住了。周防的掌心滚烫地令他身体忍不住颤抖了一下。周防在他的脖颈处蹭着，一边在那喉结处轻轻地咬了几下，呢喃着说：“好硬啊，忍不住了吗？”

宗像鼻尖上覆着薄汗，轻笑了一声，抬手在周防隆起的股间蹭了一下：“如果赤之王还能忍的话，我当然也能忍得住。”

可恶！居然戏弄我！周防皱起眉头，粗暴地将宗像推到在床上，抬起他的左边大腿。手指提前去进攻那神秘的部位了，宗像喉间发出一声闷哼，脸颊微微抽搐着，修长结实且线条感极美的身体顿时染上了一层粉红。周防俯视着他，将眼镜摘去后，满意地看着宗像那张很有感觉的俊美的脸，在他火热视线下变得焦虑。

“舒服吗？”为了找到最好的位置，宗像不安地扭动着腰部，然而周防早已知道他要的是什么，积极地揉搓抚弄着。宗像抓住床单的手指不住地颤抖着，不管周防怎么努力，他就是不肯发出半点声音，就连这一点，也令周防很是火大。 

======================================================================

第一章 P6 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

确实有很久没有做了，但周防今天的耐心有限，只给他简单扩张后便叠上那同样渴求的身体。“宗、宗像，你忍着点！”他的性器早就火热得要爆发，抵住那穴口，咬紧牙关慢慢挺进。

紊乱的呼吸已经不能缓解身体深处的压迫感，展开双臂紧紧抓住周防结实的背，感受到身体被他的利刃完全撬开，不消须臾浑身被汗湿透。模糊的视线中看到周防鎏金的瞳孔正在燃烧，感觉自己也被点燃似的，那火种从他的身体的内部迅速地蔓延开来。

周防紧锁的眉心微微跳动，紧绷的下颚看得出他已经不能再忍耐了，被宗像紧紧缚住的分身令他必须打起十二分的精神抽送着，汗水一滴滴落在宗像的脸上，胸口。

好烫......。  
犹如被烫伤般，宗像忽然弹起了腹部，给周防带去了一阵强烈的刺激，撑在宗像身体两侧的手臂一颤，几乎趴在他的身上。

“喂喂！宗像，你不要这样.......呼呼，放松点啊....."  
绀紫的眼眸半张，情欲激荡令宗像几乎无法自控，唇瓣充血微启且语不成句地说：“周防！你、你快点动啊.......”

这个人也有这种时候啊......  
之前做爱时候，宗像有时也把握主导地位，却从来没有主动要求什么。今天却......原来是宗像已经走到了高潮的边缘，而周防却迟迟没有最后推他一把。能令青之王如此烦躁失控，这也算是一种胜利吧。

周防吻住他的双唇，十分用力地动作起来。这么近的距离，周防看到了宗像高潮时候的表情，分不清是悲是喜的呜咽声从那人嘴里发出，不知道为什么，周防忽然变得很开心。

“呵呵......”  
“有什么好笑的。”宗像知道自己此刻的表情无法见人，将脸埋进枕头里，高潮后的他此刻有些脱力。

“今天你好像特别急啊。”周防翻身点了支烟，望着那深蓝色头发的脑袋。

“彼此彼此。你搞那么多事情，是想引我出来吗？”休息了片刻后，宗像冷笑了一下说道：“烟给我一支。”烟草可以缓解肉体的紧张感，他虽然不喜欢，却还是忍不住想抽一支。

“诶？被看出来了？那为什么不早点出来呢？”周防将自己嘴里的烟递到他的唇边。

“我说过了吧！别看我这样也是很忙的，不可能把所有精神都放在阁下的身上。”宗像单手撑在下巴处，深吸了口烟后瞪着他：“你是小孩子吗？你到底知不知道给我增加了多少工作量？”

“宗像，现在不是说这些的时候。”周防见他又开始说教，用食指抵住他的唇制止了他，然后将脸凑过去，即便是已经熟悉宗像唇舌间的一切，给他的每一个吻都很用力，像是要把宗像的呼吸夺走。

做爱，彼此只是换了种方式宣泄而已。

周防知道这具柔韧的身体能承载他的一切，所以才令他如此着迷。而宗像似乎是因为贪恋他火热的体温和热情，在他的面前周防不会有毁掉一切的机会。

同性之间的性爱，痛与欢愉并存着，没有谁比男人更懂得男人想要什么，所以才放心地把身体交给周防。王权者之间禁忌的偷欢，再没有什么比这份诱惑更加让人着迷，所以周防才抓住他不想放手。

当身体迎来第三次高潮的时候，宗像的所有理智已经遁逃，这份足以令他堕入地狱的快感变成一句魔鬼的耳语回荡在他的心间：即便你已是青之王宗像礼司，也终究是个男人啊。

宗像.....  
这是他听见的最后的声音，周防的低吟。 

========================================================

第一章 P7 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

三天后。  
“这是什么东西？”

宗像礼司的视线落在办公桌上的一个小包裹上，向自己的左右手询问道。早上一上班，他就发现了这个包裹：一个30立方厘米的小盒子，大红色的纸张用独特的手法包裹着，上面还打着【速食】的字样，据猜测应该是食品。

淡岛世理仔细端详了一会儿，说道：“是快递公司寄来的，值班的同事收到就送进来。呃......用金属探测仪检测过了，并不是炸弹之类的东西。”对于宗像没有交代过的快递，收到后都要仔细检查，这是scepter 4的规定。

“伏见君，你觉得这是什么？”  
“这种甜腻腻的气味，应该是点心或者蛋糕这类的吧！”伏见不相信这么近的距离，室长没有察觉。

从抽屉里拿出剪刀，将包装纸剪开后，露出一个淡蓝色的盒子，拆开盒子顶部的盖，一个泡芙塔露出来，造型也很别致，大约有十二枚。顿时，整个办公室充满了鲜奶油的气味。

“室长，到底是谁会寄这种东西来.......”淡岛有些糊涂。

“话说室长你喜欢吃这个吗？”伏见瞥了一眼收件人确切地写着：宗像礼司，他皱着眉头看着那个泡芙塔，“会不会是您的家人寄来的？”

“室长！”  
淡岛发出一声惊呼，伏见也难以置信地看着室长。只见宗像从那塔尖上拿起一个，小心地咬了一口，那动作非常优雅轻柔，连泡芙上面的酥皮都未曾掉落一粒。泡芙的一处被刺破，立刻有奶油涌出，他吃得很认真，似乎也很享受这味道，竟一点也不在意淡岛和伏见正目瞪口呆地看着他。

“嗯？味道还不错。淡岛君，剩下的给大家分一下吧！”用纸巾的一角轻轻地擦拭过嘴角后，注意到他们惊诧的眼神，他微笑着问道，“难道我脸上沾到奶油了吗？”

伏见叹了口气，“室长，那东西万一有毒的话—— ”  
“室长！请您以后不要这样！”淡岛的语气十分严厉，“这种来路不明的东西，最好是送检后再做处理！”

室长用食指推了下镜架，平静地说：“既然有人送来了食物，我吃一口也算是对送东西的人一点尊重吧！” 他望向淡岛苍白的脸，半开玩笑地说：“哦呀，淡岛君是担心我被毒死吗？如果真要用投毒这方法害我，光明正大地快递过来也未免太小看scepter 4了。”

“这并不是没有可能，室长。”淡岛的表情严肃起来。  
伏见拿起那包装仔细看了看，“包装纸是很常见的材质，上面并没有任何寄件人的信息，但是这个糕点......室长，您刚才吃了一个，对这个口感可有什么特别的印象，比如是说是哪家店铺有卖？”

宗像礼司双手交叉放在面前，片刻后扬起一丝微笑，“只是很普通的甜点罢了，既然没有毒，拿去给大家分一下吧！”

淡岛小心地将泡芙盒子盖好，然后便离开了办公室。伏见因为还有工作要汇报并没有一起离开，他翻开这几天的外勤记录表说道：“室长，这几天以来赤之王盟突然安静下来了，增派的巡查队是否恢复原来的排班表？”

“不，请各小队继续。”宗像点开电脑，一边处理着来自各部的邮件，一边听伏见的汇报。他总是把一心多用和专心致志密切地结合起来工作，因此伏见也从不担心他听漏或者听错。

“我明白了。但是室长，赤之王盟突然安静下来，有些太不寻常了。”伏见说道，也观察着室长的反应。

敲击键盘的手停了下来，室长的眼神中闪过一丝奇怪的神情，“所以啊.....我才让你们不能减少巡查的班组。”电脑显示器闪动着，他忽然说道：“伏见君，打申请到非时院，升级我们的网路系统。”

伏见愣了一下问道：是......因为jungle 吗？”  
“是，也不全是。”他忽然眯起眼睛笑着说：“因为刚才心里突然又不好的预感。”

“......”自认还能把握宗像的脾气，还是时常跟不上他的脚步，可想而知其他队员们的感受。尽管对于他突然要升级网路的觉得有点莫名其妙，却意外地觉得他的决定是正确的。“好的，我立刻去办。”

“伏见君，你也去尝一下那个泡芙吧，德国进口的鲜奶油哦。”  
“谢谢了，我讨厌吃甜食。”  
“去吃一个。”宗像的语气听起来简直就像是命令。

“........是。”伏见毫不掩饰地瞪了他一眼，大约是迫于室长的气势，深吸了口气最后还是选择了服从。

=======================================================================

第一章 P8 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

早上10点，伏见猿比古和淡岛世理组织队员们晨练过后，按例去室长的办公室请示一天的工作。 本来工作日的每一天都是这样度过的，但是今天却格外不同。因为，室长宗像礼司的桌子上，又出现了相同的小包裹。三个人的视线不约而同地看着它，办公室的气氛变得很诡异。

“这已经是.......第四盒了吧。”伏见轻声说道。

淡岛眉头紧蹙，显然她已经被这“不寻常”的情况扰乱的心神不宁，她申请道：“室长，请下命令吧，我来负责找出犯人！”

“犯人？”宗像站在窗边，轻笑了一声说：“只是寄点心来就能算是犯人吗？也许是答谢scepter 4维持治安的慰问品也说不定。”

“可是连续不断地送同一种点心过来，本身就不是单纯恶作剧那么简单了吧！”淡岛并不认可室长过于松懈的态度。

宗像把外面大红色的包装纸打开，将装着泡芙的盒子取出来，不易觉察地叹了口气：“伏见君，你把这个带去综合大办公室，把这个分给大家吃了吧！”

今天没有逼他吃这个，伏见心里突然很庆幸，抱着盒子快速离开了。

“室长......”宗像望着窗外陷入深思，表情并不像前几天那般轻松，淡岛非常担忧这甜甜的点心背后隐藏着巨大的阴谋。

”淡岛君，这一周来似乎没什么出外勤的事件吧。”室长问道。

“是，不管是权外者还是赤之王盟，都风平浪静。”

“让大家提高警惕，太过平静的背后常常都有大事件要发生。”今天的天气不太好，宗像望着阴云密布的天空说道。

“您的意思是赤之王周防尊会......抱歉，大概是我想太多了。”

室长坐回到办公桌前的时候，又恢复了平日里的冷静和泰然自若，“淡岛君，泡芙，你也去吃一个吧！”

淡岛世理默默地离开了办公室，最近她总觉得室长不太一样了，但是又说不出是哪里不对。这种变化从什么时候开始的她都没有注意到，但是自从一周前室长亲自出面镇压赤之王盟的斗殴事件之后，室长似乎很容易陷入沉思。到底是.......

“不好了！副长！”从走廊的那一头惊慌失措地奔跑过来的是五岛莲，他的嗓音都变了调，“日高他中毒了！”

什么？！  
淡岛世理立刻朝他们工作的大办公室飞奔过去，一边冲着五岛命令道：“立刻叫救护车！快呀！”能感觉到心脏剧烈地跳动着，手心开始冒汗。无论如何她都不能让任何人因为这个而出事，她无法原谅自己的疏忽，鬓角和后背开始冷汗直流。

大概是日高倒下的时候碰倒了泡芙塔，大办公室的地板上掉落着五六个泡芙，还有一个咬了一半的泡芙，奶油抹在地上黏糊糊地一片。也不知道是幸运还是不幸，伏见送去泡芙的时候，大家都还在忙，是日高最先走过去打开了糕点盒子。十分钟不到日高就被送出了scepter 4，跟着去的是秋山冰社和弁财酉次郎。据目睹整件事发生的队员们说，日高暁送走的时候已经昏迷了。

淡岛咬着牙，脸颊微微抽动着，愤怒的情绪几乎要让她整个人燃烧起来，大步走到大门的旁边，朝墙上的报警器用力拍了下去。刹那间，尖锐的警报声响彻了整个scepter 4的大楼。听到警报声的每一个人都要立刻到外面的操练场集合，这也代表着青之王盟进入全面警戒。

终于.......来了吗？

室长宗像礼司当然也听到这警铃声，他下意识地推了下眼镜，拿起桌边的剑向集合的地点移动。同样感到震惊的还有庶务科资料室的善条刚毅，他每天都做着重复而单调的工作，除此之外的乐趣就是看队员们执行任务欢笑归来。和室长一样，他也察觉到这段时间太过平静了。

即便不是特務队的人，他也必须要去集合了。善条合上文件盒，大步朝门外走去。


	3. 第二章

第二章 P1 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

操场上空弥漫着愤怒，大家都在等待他们的室长，宗像礼司的到来。

室长环视着队员们，没有过多赘述日高暁中毒的经过，一到集合地点立刻开始分配任务：加茂负责调查送快递的人员，道明寺负责找到糕点的出处，榎本负责应付媒体，秋山和弁财负责日常巡查部分，五岛则负责照顾日高。最后说道：“善条，请你把近两年来有关于权外者未完结案件资料整理一下，我希望明天下午6点前看到。”

“是。”善条机械地应声着，心里却想着别的事情。为什么会让他整理权外者的资料？没有王权者的庇护，他并不认为一般的权外者会有胆量直接挑衅Scepter 4。

待室长安排好这一切，他最后说道：“伏见君和淡岛君请到我的办公室来，其他人立刻开始行动！”  
“是！”空旷的操场上回荡着大家的声音。

“淡岛君，请你暂时负责整个Scepter 4人员以及资源调配，坚守自己的工作岗位，我们不能仅仅因为这一件事就是暂停了职能运作。”望着淡岛一副要杀人的样子，宗像反而非常冷静。

已经是11点了，因为天空阴云密布，办公室里光线不佳，每个人的脸色都显得很阴沉。给淡岛世理安排好任务之后，办公室里只留下了伏见猿比古和室长。

“伏见君，你是有什么话想说吗。？”宗像面朝着窗户，淡淡地说道。  
“室长，您一开始就知道会有这样的事情发生吧？”伏见的眼镜片反射出冰冷的视线。  
“如果你有什么不满，我希望等事件结束以后再来探讨。”宗像突然正色道'：“伏见君，现在又很重要的事情需要你去做。”

“ 您请讲。”  
“前几天我让你升级我们的网路系统，现在请你把攻击过我们服务器的IP地址找出来。”

“啧！就算是找到也没有意义吧！犯人会傻到用国内的服务器吗？”伏见皱起眉头。

只见宗像走到门口，打开了顶灯的开关，房间里顿时明亮起来，他微笑着说：“也许犯人也是这么想的呢？就像刚才，房间里明明很暗，我以为你们会有人打开灯的开关，但实际上你们谁也没有按开关。”

“对不起。”  
“就像我们，不是也没想到他们会用这么粗暴直接的方法投毒呢？”宗像那紫色的眼瞳深处闪出一道寒光。

HOMRA酒吧，赤之王盟的据点，是传说中红色怪物们集会的中心。傍晚时分，这里大多聚集的都是年轻小子，不管是玩笑还是打闹，很容易就喧闹放肆起来。他们放肆起来甚至会一不小心忘记还有个孩子在场。

栉名安娜喜欢坐在周防尊的身旁，似乎他那里会比较温暖，而且会让人安心。她也很喜欢大家在一起有说有笑，说着她并不太懂的玩笑，偶尔也跟着大家傻笑。

忽然，安娜低下头皱起眉头。草薙关心地问道：“安娜怎么了？”  
“性感的女人是怎样的？”  
“诶？！怎么突然说起这个啊！”草薙吓了一跳，脑海里不自觉地浮现出淡岛世理的身影。

这时候站在吧台边上的千岁突然大叫了一声：“哎呀！将臣你干什么啊”原来是他的脑袋被人拍了一巴掌。

“你刚才说黄色笑话了吧！安娜还在呢，你在想什么啊！”出羽将臣瞪了他一眼。

“千岁就是说胡说八道的，别理他们。来，尝尝这个，草薙研发的蓝莓曲奇饼干。”十束多多良笑眯眯的走过来，将盘子放在她面前。  
“尊，你也尝一块吧，提提意见嘛。”草薙出云对正在发呆的尊说道。

周防尊对这些提不起兴趣，但是看到大家对这个新品赞不绝口，他也拿起一块咬了一口：“好甜……”

“尊，这个好吃。”安娜已经开始吃第二块了，她玻璃珠般的眼睛里闪着光，可见她今天心情很好。

酒吧大门处的风铃响起了，进来的是八田美咲，刚刚“工作”完的他，看到大家正开心的吃着曲奇饼，不满地吼道：“草薙哥真狡猾啊！我不在的时候就开始做点心！”一边说些就冲过去抓了两块往嘴里塞。

“抱歉啊美咲，这个是按照十束的建议改良版的。要是喜欢的话，我明天再多做一点！”草薙笑了一下，在茶几上取了支烟点上。“对了，Scepter 4那边好像出事了哦。” 

==========================================================================

第二章 P2 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“他们能出什么事啊！”艾利克嘟囔着，“他们不是每天都忙着找我们的麻烦吗？”

“这次不一样哦，好像是有人中毒送去医院了。”草薙摸着下巴说道：“尊，你听说了没有？Scepter 4这几天正忙着找犯人呢？”

“没有。”周防的声音有些哑，像是抽太多烟造成的。“草薙知道是什么引起的中毒？”

“呃……食物中毒，据说是甜点什么的。”草薙轻轻吐出烟雾，有些不敢相信地说：“对方很嚣张啊，居然在给Scepter 4寄去的食物中下毒，要是每个人都吃了话，那可真是不妙啊！”

周防脸色阴沉着，虽然他一直都是这副样子，但大家还是感觉到了他的心情变化。

“美咲，给猴子打个电话吧！”十束从刚才就注意到他那满脸写着担心的表情，拍着他的肩膀说道。

“嘁！为什么我要给他打电话啊！说起来Scepter4全体进医院才好呢！”八田咬着牙，视线转向一边。

“美咲不用担心哦，猿比古没事的。”安娜眨巴着眼睛，从焦虑着的八田身上转向周防，小声说：“宗像礼司也没事哦。”

呃！这小鬼越长大越敏锐得可怕，看着她一脸无邪天真，周防着实拿她没有办法，大约是安娜又在他的梦境中看到了什么。周防朝空中缓缓吐了一个圆圈：“他那种人不可能轻易就被毒死的。”

突然，门上的风铃再次响起。酒吧的气氛顿时凝结起来一般，所有人的视线都投向了进来的客人。深蓝色的长款风衣，里面是白色衬衣黑色的裤子，戴着黑色手套的手指轻轻推了下镜架，直接走到周防的面前。

“哦呀，我没有被毒死阁下是不是感到遗憾啊！”

“哼！这点伎俩就让你中招的话，还真让我看不起你。”周防的脸上的表情总算有了变化，“请问出了什么大事，要让你第四王权者宗像礼司亲自出马。”

宗像并没有回答他的问题，眼神掠过大多数人，最后停在老板草薙出云的身上，他微笑着说：“前段时间我们副长多亏你关照了。”

“这没什么，呵呵呵……”草薙忽然觉得很尴尬，连忙摆了摆手。

“周防，我有点事要找你谈，可否耽误你一点时间呢？”宗像昂起下巴，态度略显强硬地注视着周防。

“尊……？”安娜不解的望着他，因为周防似笑非笑的表情实在有些奇怪。

周防尊将烟摁熄，慢慢站起来，朝酒吧一侧的楼梯走去，见宗像没有动，低沉的声音充斥着不耐烦：“我这里没有所谓的办公室，要是觉得大堂不方便，就到我房间来。”

宗像愣了一下，有些意外地问道：“赤之王和人谈事情，都是邀请到寝室去的吗？”

“尊不会随便让人去他的寝室。”第一个提出反驳竟然是安娜，她走到宗像面前，一脸严肃的和他对视着。

“宗像，我们这里条件有限，你就将就一下吧。”十束多多良笑着说。

踩在木制地板上楼的时候，宗像不由觉得后背有些发紧。刚才安娜和草薙显然误解了他的意思，殊不知他并不是嫌弃周防的做法，而是介意在众目睽睽下和周防独处。

而且，在周防的寝室里被他的气息所包围，本身就是件让人不自觉提高警惕的事。

“说吧，有什么事？”周防随意坐在床边，鎏金的瞳孔像只准备睡觉的狮子般慵懒。

宗像礼司扫视了这个二楼，简陋却很干净，看来店老板花了不少心思做整理，没有什么多余的家具，只作为睡觉的地方其实也足够了。宗像不禁想起在scepter 4自己的那间寝室，难不成周防也有这样的觉悟吗？这时候他的视线停在了周防床上的一件衣服上。

“这是安娜的衣服，有时候她会在这边睡。”周防淡淡地说道。  
“唔......?那孩子居然会亲近你这个野蛮人，真是稀奇啊。”

“至少我不会像某人那样装腔作势。”  
“哦呀，我还担心那孩子长大后会不会变得和你一样粗鲁！”宗像毫不客气地回嘴道。

啧！周防猛地站起来抓住他的双臂，根本没有任何征兆地吻上了宗像的唇。微凉的唇瓣令他着迷，而宗像只微微蹙眉并没有反抗，任由他抱在怀里。 

================================================================================

第二章 P3 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“可以了！”感觉到周防的手开始不规矩了，宗像才用力将他推开。

“看来只有这个办法才能堵上你这张啰嗦个不停的嘴。”周防眯着眼睛望着宗像，“你今天来的目的，是不是和scepter 4有人中毒的事情有关？”

啪！打火机响起，周防重新点了支烟，并把烟盒递向宗像。

宗像犹豫了一下，还是取出了一支点上，不一会儿小小的空间里，两个人淹没在烟雾缭绕中。“有人连续好几天给我寄来了点心，最后一盒被下了毒，你知道吗？”宗像开始说道

“嘁！谁会知道啊！我也很忙的，可没工夫整天注意你。”周防扬起眉毛，更像是赌气地回嘴。

宗像浅笑了一下，继续说道：“虽然没有证据，但是我认为这件事和jungle脱不了关系。他们行动很隐秘，但是到现在为止，我们还没有逮捕到他们的成员。”

“呵呵，现在你知道自己有多招人恨了吧！”周防有些幸灾乐祸地说着。

“周防，我希望你也多留意他们的动向，也为了自身和盟臣的安全着想。”

“如果你是以宗像礼司的身份来给我说这些，那么我谢谢你。如果你是以scepter 4室长的身份要求我合作，那么我拒绝。”周防左右扭转着脖子，并大大地伸了个懒腰，注视着他那紫色眼睛，等待他的回答。

宗像用修长的中指推了下镜架，挺直脊背的样子非常性感：“我今天没有穿制服，也没有带佩剑。现在站在阁下的寝室里，你觉得我是在用什么身份和你说话呢？”

“没想到你也有担心我的时候。”

青之王抬起头看到屋子上空缓缓流动的烟雾，将抽剩的半支烟丢进烟灰缸，轻轻叹了口气说：“周防，你需要开窗透透气了。”

下楼梯的时候，宗像看到栉名安娜正在楼下站着，似乎是在等他。

“宗像，尊呢？”女孩问道。  
“他还在楼上。”  
“尊不会有事的，所以，你放心。”这根本不像是一个小女孩的发言。

宗像礼司愣了一下，环视着酒吧里玩闹的赤组成员，露出一个温柔的微笑：“他当然不会有事。”

就在宗像离开半小时后，周防的手机响了。刚刚点开手机页面，就出现了几张照片的投影。起初没看出是什么，后来脸色越来越难看了：广场上喂鸽子的的十束，给安娜推秋千的藤岛，走在路上喝汽水的镰本，以及和小混混吵架的八田，酒吧里擦杯子的草薙，最后一张出来的是独自走在街上的周防。

轰！  
楼上传来一声短促的爆炸声，八田和草薙赶紧跑了过去。只见一团正在燃烧着的物体，散发出塑料融化时发出的恶臭，那是周防尊的手机。八田瞪大眼睛喃喃自语：“尊哥，这到底......?”

十束赶紧从墙角拿来灭火器将火扑灭，他似乎一点也不在意的样子，低声抱怨着：“King！说了多少次不要在寝室用火，如果在这里引起火灾，我们可就连住的地方都没有了哦。”

“尊，到底出什么事了？”草薙问道。“该不会和宗像有关吧？”

最后上来的是安娜，她坐到尊的身边，无不担忧地看着他。紧张不安的气氛维持了几分钟后，周防说道：“有人在偷偷拍我们的照片，大概是卖给某个组织了吧！草薙你把这个人找出来交给我处理。”

“什么？！胆子真大啊！草薙，交给我！我要把那个混蛋做成烤鸡！”八田美咲顿时气得眉毛倒竖。

“十束先别收拾了，你带安娜和八田先下楼，我和草薙单独说几句。”周防看着被干粉盖住的手机，冲十束说道。

“尊，刚才宗像跟你说的事情和这个有关吗？”草薙靠在窗边，直接了当地问。

“他说这次的投毒事件可能和jungle有关的，让我留神他们的动向。”周防答道。

草薙面露难色：“老实说那些人根本没办法查，前阵子突然销声匿迹，最近不知道又从哪里突然冒出来。”

“但是一定要查的话，也不是没有办法吧！”周防望着草薙的眼神突然变得强硬起来。  
草薙连忙答道：“尊你冷静一点！我知道了！会把这个人找出来的！”

“看好十束和安娜，其他的事情放手去做。”周防站起身来准备下楼去的时候，草薙又叫住了他。

“尊，你和宗像的关系——？”  
“没什么关系。”周防心不在焉地答道。 

草薙重新拿起扫把开始打扫地上的干粉，自言自语道：“应该说关系很微妙才对吧......” 

=================================================================

第二章 P4 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

淡岛世理在综合大办公室里已经工作了十多个小时了，连错过晚餐时间都没有察觉。和室长的预料的差不多，自从日高住院的第二天开始，权外者犯案激增。室长这几天外出的时间明显增多了，作为副长的她只得承担起运作scepter 4职能的工作。傍晚时分，听完她的工作进程汇报，室长又离开了。

但是此时宗像礼司并没有离开驻地，而是去了资料室。和善条碰面的时间不多，但是每逢大事，宗像都会过去一趟。说不上是咨询，只不过是他资历深厚希望能得到一些不同见解罢了。已经是下班时间了，资料室依然亮着灯，宗像敲了两下门之后，直接推门进去了。

“现在scepter 4已经紧急到连善条都要加班了吗？”宗像边说着边朝善条坐的办公桌走去。

“这不是加班，是我工作效率低不得不延长工作时间。”善条头也没抬地答道。

操作电脑，善条并不是强项。说到将从前的文件拿出来分类，他还是很有耐心的。桌上摆着七八堆资料，看样子是他今天的劳动成果。

“让你整理的资料不是已经完成了吗？”宗像背着手扫视了一下那些文件。

“是近三年通过网路犯罪的资料，我把那些比较典型的案件资料分出来。”善条沙哑的声音像是很久没有喝水了。

宗像面露欣慰之色：“看来是伏见君已经告诉你了，你们能这么快配合起来，我很高兴。”  
“这是我的工作。”

“能耽误你几分钟吗？”宗像依旧在微笑着，“把你工作了一天的成果告诉我。”

善条刚毅将手里的资料放好之后，开始向宗像汇报：“最后一天送快递来的人是松平翔太，他是一名没有加入任何王盟的权外者，前年八月的池袋盗窃案摄像头有拍到他，警视厅一直通缉他，但是一直没能逮捕到案。”

“哼，原来是只狡猾的老鼠。他的异能大约是易容，瞬间移动之类的吧，否则的话想要在唯识系统下完全消失两年是不可能的。但是，这次屯所门口的摄像头却又拍到了他的真容，事情越来越有趣了。”宗像有条不紊地分析着。

善条点了点头肯定了他的话：“是的。这些年来关于他的资料很少，只有一点是确定的，他为钱工作。这一次他显露真容投毒，说明背后的有人要求他这么做。”

“同时也说明了他被人抛弃了。”宗像推了下镜架，继续说道：“一个为钱工作的人，不惜显露真容，两种可能：一是他非常需要钱，二是他不得不这样做。善条，你觉得是哪一种呢？”

“室长，您太高看我了，这么复杂的问题，您应该去问伏见君。”善条面无表情地说着，并朝前屈身致礼。

”不，今天和你的谈话非常有意义。”这真是个礼貌的逐客令，宗像嘴角扬起一个微笑，起身离开了。

傍晚时分，周防一个人坐在公园的长椅上休息，他平时坐的那个位置可以看到夕阳，看着渐渐消失在地平线的太阳，总是不由地联想到自己的命运。我也总有一天会燃尽......周防的心里时常地回荡着这句话。

“我不会让你像太阳那样随便沉没。”

总是在对未来心灰意冷的时候，想起宗像礼司的这句话。周防想起那时在某次亲热过后，他自暴自弃地说了句“我这样的人，是不是死了你会比较安心一点。”

那时候宗像说出的那句“我不会让你像太阳那样随便沉没。”，周防看得出他是认真的。

所以，心烦的时候，就想要找到他。  
宗像那微凉的体温是他的救赎，也是解药。

嗯？周防虽然在沉思中，但感官却一直保持着高度敏锐的状态。就是他吗？在身后的一颗大树的后面，有个人正躲在那里，大概又在偷拍吧。周防不悦地低下头，望着自己的右手，刹那间滚烫的气流在掌心凝结出一个熊熊燃烧的火球，在站起身的那一瞬间，他朝那棵树用力掷了过去。大树轰然倒地，却没有看到任何人影。

周防不相信自己的感觉会失误。他慢慢地走过去，捡起了地上掉着的一顶帽子：黑色的棒球帽，上面的白色的R特别扎眼。

居然让他逃走了？.......瞬间移动吗？ 哼！  
周防皱着眉头开始往回走。 

============================================================================

第二章 P5 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

草薙出云正在酒吧里一筹莫展，他时不时地望向吧台上的手机，把玩着手里的打火机。赤组在这一带也算是很嚣张的组织了，竟然还有人敢四处偷拍，这件事本身就很恶劣了。为此，草薙从昨天开始安排赤组成员全体出去与调查这个鬼鬼祟祟的人，除了美咲看到一个人影闪过之外，还没有任何实质性的线索。

草薙还是拿起了手机，要想获得线索，借助scepter 4的资源是最快的方法。刚刚拨通电话，周防尊推门进来了，他径直走沙发旁懒洋洋地坐下。

“小世理，打扰你很抱歉啊！你那边应该也很忙吧？”草薙自己都觉得话语十分干涩。

“哦，是你啊！我确实很忙，有什么事情你直接说吧！”淡岛正目不转睛地盯着屏幕。

“就想问问你们那边调查的进展，有没有什么我们可以协助.......一下的？”草薙忽然发现周防朝这边走了过来，说话竟有些结巴了。

“唉，草薙，你到底想说什么？”  
“把电话给宗像礼司。”周防尊突然从草薙手里夺过电话，声音低沉地像是要结霜。  
“周防？！可是.....”听筒里突然传来周防的声音，淡岛也吓了一跳。此时，室长确实站在她的身边，而室长正疑惑地看着淡岛惊恐的表情。

“是我。”宗像接过电话半开玩笑地说：“真是稀奇啊，竟然会用别人的手机打给我。”

“不喜欢的话可以挂掉。”周防不顾草薙一脸震惊的表情，冷淡地说着：“有人在偷拍我们，要是我没猜错的话，就是你们要找的人。”

“然后呢？”  
“刚才我遇到他了，但是那家伙瞬间移动，逃走了。”周防从桌上拿了支烟点上，“宗像，你把他的资料给我。这件事交给我来办。”

“没问题。但是条件是，抓到他必须交给scepter 4。可以吗？”宗像的眼角轻轻挑起，眼神凌厉地像是要射出剑来。

“真不像你啊，你不是一向看不惯我的做法吗？”烟雾从嘴角溢出，周防拿起草薙的打火机拨弄着。

“当然，你那粗鲁又野蛮的处事风格确实令人不快。不过说起来，这件事本来就该由你来收尾的吧！”

“......哼。”电话那头只传来一声暧昧的冷哼。   
“在希望你不造成大面积破坏的条件下，我静候佳音。”宗像说完后，便挂掉了电话。

淡岛世理有些摸不着头脑了：“室长，您这是......？”

“把松平翔太的资料发给草薙出云吧！”室长双手背在身后，望着大屏幕上闪烁的红点。那是刚才发生权外者案件的地点，秋山和弁财正在那里处理。

“诶？室长，我认为这起案件必须由我们scepter 4来处理，为什么要移交资料？日高他还在医院里——！”她忍不住提高音量，当看到宗像脸颊紧绷着，意识到自己过于激动了：“对不起，我失礼了。但是，室长，请告诉我为什么？”

“淡岛君，我很欣赏你对不合理命令提出质疑的工作态度，但是我要强调的是，第一，我没有说过要移交案件。第二，我也希望你能信任我的决定。”宗像推了下镜架，严肃认真地看着淡岛。

“是！我明白了。”淡岛选择相信室长，于是挺直脊背大声应道。

晚上十点，八田美咲正要去HOMRA，在还有不到100米的地方忽然像见了鬼了一样躲到旁边便利店的广告牌的后面。镰本力夫只好和他一起挤在哪里，疑惑地问道“八田，怎么了？发现可疑人物了吗？”

“哎呀！先别说话！”八田小心地观望着。HOMRA门口的灯下站着一个人。他为什么突然出现在这里？八田很意外，为了弄清楚状况，他决定先观察一下。

然而那人却朝这边走了过来，发现那两个人还想继续躲着，于是叹了口气：“美咲别躲了，出来吧！那边胖子的大肚子已经出卖你们了。”

“大胖子？太失礼了吧！”镰本不悦地嘟囔着。  
“猿比古，你为什么会在这里？”八田将滑板立起来。

“喂，胖子没你的事，快点走开！”伏见只瞪了了镰本，那人立刻识趣地向HOMRA跑去。

伏见穿着便服，看起来并不像是来找麻烦的，八田放松了几分警惕。自从他去了青之王那边之后，立场变得尴尬，两个人再无法像是从前那样畅所欲言了。沉默了片刻，伏见先开口了：“刚才不久前，scepter 4把犯人的资料交给了草薙。”

“犯人？你说的犯人该不会是.....？”

============================================================================

第二章 P6 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“是。我知道你们也在找他。”伏见望着HOMRA酒吧的招牌，淡淡地说：“以周防尊的性格，如果你们真的找到他，那个人大概活不成了吧！”

“那是当然的！”美咲激愤地说。  
“虽然他承认找到人后交给scepter 4，但是我不相信那人会听室长的话。所以美咲，我希望你能制止他这么做。”

美咲愣住了，昏暗的光线下看得出猿比古的表情是认真的。回想起和猿比古认识的这些年，他几乎从没有开口向美咲提出过什么要求。但是——“为什么？”

“住院的那家伙，是吃了我端过去的点心中毒的。我，不想背负这种无聊的罪恶感。所以美咲，把他送来scepter 4吧！”

“等抓到他再说吧！”美咲没好气地嚷了一句，跳上滑板朝酒吧驶去。

“安娜，你说你知道这个叫做松平翔太的家伙？”八田吃惊地望着端坐在沙发上的安娜。

“嗯，在我关在研究所的那段时间，曾和他见过几次面。”安娜平静地说：“他也是被‘训练’的对象。那里的工作人员发现他能在不同介质的空间里快速移动，就为他设计了高压电墙，异能人员张开的结界，还有高度灵敏的探测仪等等，为了强化他的异能，松平吃了很多苦。”

这时候，周防尊注意到她紧紧抓住衣角的手在颤抖：“安娜，别说了。”

“尊，我没事的。松平和我们不一样，他是自愿去研究所的。”她眨巴着美丽如水晶一样的眼睛，脸色苍白地望着草薙：“他需要钱。松平有个双胞胎姐姐，病得很重，如果要维持生命持续需要花费一大笔钱。从发现自己是权外者开始，他的父母就将姐姐生病的事情怪在他的身上。”

周围的人突然静默下来，草薙犹如呓语般说道：“那个研究所，被周防弄出个大洞几乎全毁了，就因为他有这种异能所以才逃出生天了吗......”

安娜点了点头，继续说道：“大概是的，那时候松平也认为是自己身上的异能让双胞胎姐姐生病的，所以竭尽所能弄到钱。”她轻轻地拉了一下周防的袖子，声音有些颤抖地说：“所以，如果我帮你找到他，你能别杀他吗？”

周防愣了一下，望着安娜那双几乎哭出来的眸子，只得轻轻地摸了摸她的脸颊：“你是傻瓜吗？我什么时候说过要杀他了？别胡思乱想了。”

“安娜，你听我说。”十束多多良坐在轻声说她的身边，将手温柔地搭在安娜的肩膀上轻声说道：“不要逼自己，如果你不想做这件事，我们也会去找到他的，你不要因为这件事难过了。”

但是安娜却摇了摇头，坚定地看着周防：“不，我会找到他，赤之王盟的事情我会参与的。”那严肃的语气让人刮目相看。

“嘁！明明是个小鬼而已。“周防瞥了一眼身旁的孩子，起身朝楼梯走去，“找到他了叫醒我。”

“哦......”  
安娜握紧手中的玻璃珠。 

日高暁送去医院的当时立刻就进行了洗胃手术，虽然没有生命危险，依然昏迷了两天。当医生打电话来说，毒素有可能损伤了脑神经的时候，宗像着实为他担心。今天医生对他实施了知觉复苏术，对于中毒的患者，越早醒来恢复的几率越高，相反的就有可能永远昏迷下去。这种事情，宗像不允许发生。

所幸的事，知觉复苏术进行的很顺利，得知日高对一些感官刺激产生了一些反应，五岛趴在重症监护室的玻璃上激动的泪眼婆娑，宗像也总算是松了口气。当他微笑着走出医院的时候， 身后忽然传来低沉而熟悉的声音，宗像礼司停住了脚步。

“部下中毒住院，亏你还笑得出来，真是冷血啊。”

那人正靠墙站着，百无聊赖地抽着烟。与其说是偶遇，更像是在这里等宗像。见他慢慢地走了过来，“嗯唔？周防？”宗像昂起下巴和对方那金色的瞳孔对视着：“哦呀，没想到这里能碰见你，难道HOMRA有人住院了吗？”那抑扬顿挫的语调让周防尊皱起了眉头。

“呵......，不管在哪里遇到你都是那么尖酸刻薄。”周防将烟头熄灭，“废话不多说了，宗像，既然把松平的事交给我，为什么还增加了巡查的人手？”

====================================================================================

第二章 P7 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“松平的事和jungle的事是两码事。周防，想必你也听说过绿之氏族的事。打草惊蛇也是一种方法，我想要把这些人从地下赶到地面上来。”

“jungle的事怎么做随便你。”显然周防对这些事不感兴趣，“那么，我来负责找到松平，scepter 4不要干涉。”

“我也说过让你找到他以后送到我这里来吧？”宗像用中指推了下鼻梁上的镜架，注视着周防。

“至少在我送去给你之前，怎么做我说了算。“他挠了挠后脑勺的头发。

“当然！这个给你。”宗像礼司从口袋里掏出一个很小的锡箔纸包，递给周防：“必要的时候可能用得上。”

他思考了片刻，还是决定拿了过来塞进口袋：“宗像，你是不是......算了。”  
“什么？”

“宗像。”周防又叫了一次他的名字，“如果我发现你耍我，我可不会就这么算了哦。”

“耍你？我可不记得什么时候耍过你？”

“........”周防阴沉着脸转过身去，连道别的心情都没有，直接朝另一个方向离去了。  
周防一定不会知道，宗像望着他的背影时候的表情，已经渐渐变得温柔。

“伏见君，你为什么不上去看看日高呢？”宗像拉好安全带，望了一眼握紧方向盘的伏见猿比古。自从日高住院以后，伏见猿比古连续工作了两个通宵，从庞大的互联网数据库中找出攻击过scepter 4的那些黑客的蛛丝马迹。宗像今天特别让他当司机载自己来医院，也是想让他看看日高。但是都已经到了门口，伏见却突然说不上去了。

“室长您上去看了不就行了。”伏见将车驶向主车道，心不在焉地答道。

“交代给你办的事情，怎么样了？”  
“啧！去过了。室长，你明明知道我不想再和HOMRA有任何瓜葛，为什么一定要让我去交涉呢？”

“因为除了你没有人能够胜任。”  
伏见专心开车，当然没看见室长神秘地微笑了一下，但是他心里很清楚，宗像会这样安排，多半是为了给逮捕松平多一重保险。

“所以说，我们就算是找到了他，也没有办法抓住他是吗？”镰本力夫擦着镜片，望着一筹莫展的草薙出云。

“是啊，那家伙能瞬间移动，要逮到他不容易啊！”八田美咲提出了个建议：“把他下药迷晕之类的，可以吗？”

“不行的，他一旦醒过来，一样会瞬间移动逃离的。”藤岛幸助直接否定了这个方法。

草薙一边将小子们从库房里搬出来的葡萄酒和香槟摆上酒柜，一边思考着对策：“这家伙在研究所的时候，受过不少异能方面的训练，要对付他可不好办。尊，你有什么好主意吗？”

周防尊靠在沙发上默默地吸着烟，听完大家的议论之后，沙哑着嗓音说：“按照八田的方法，先用药迷晕，再把那家伙狠揍一顿，把他弄昏以后我自有办法让他跑不了。”  
“诶？什么办法？”草薙不解地看着周防，只见他冷笑一声没有接话。

十束多多良想了想说：“我或许可以找他谈一谈，总感觉他不是坏人。”

千岁摇了摇头：”还是放弃吧！一个为了钱什么都能做的人，怎么能谈得通呢？”

大家七嘴八舌说个不停的时候，安娜突然站起来身来，她望着尊小声说道：”让我和他谈一谈吧！”

周防沉默了一会儿，“谈没问题，但我是一定要抓到他的。”看着安娜的眼神，不再像是看一个孩子，而是把她当做盟臣在嘱咐。

“嗯，我明白。”  
听到安娜的话后，众人顿时都安静下来了，所以人的视线都集中在了在小桌上不断移动的玻璃珠。当安娜开始施展自己异能的时候，草薙出云让大家暂时都离开HOMRA ，酒吧里只留下了他和尊照看安娜。因为她的能力很特殊也很强大，一不小心就会有人被她的情绪和感应能力所影响，而安娜自己也会因为承受不住如此庞大的信息量而晕倒。

待酒吧里安静下来， 草薙轻轻抚摸着安娜柔软的银发：“安娜，不要着急，慢慢来。也不要勉强自己，知道了吗？”

安娜微微点了点头， 充满信任地看了周防一眼：“我没事的，有尊和出云在，我不会有事的。”

====================================================================

第二章 P8 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

松平翔太清醒过来的时候，已经被五花大绑了，而且被打得鼻青脸肿。跌坐在冰冷的水泥地上，这里大概是某处很少人经过的巷道，他环视了一下周围站的人，脸上露出一个变形的笑容：“你们想用这个方法困住我吗？太天真了！”然而当他意识到自己无法施展异能的时候，才脸色惨白地望着这些人：“你们、你们到底对我做了什么！”

“你知道的吧？那个手环，就是从前我们在研究所里见过的那个。”安娜从八田和镰本中间探出身子，慢慢地朝他走了过去。

“安娜？.......我想起来了，是你令我昏倒的对吧？”松平前额的头发凌乱地挡住了部分视线，他狠狠地瞪了一眼面前的小女孩，然后望向了自己左手，手腕上被戴上了一个银色的手环。

“翔太，你把我们的信息卖给谁了？ ”安娜直接问道。  
艾比克喃喃地说了一句：“信息？他不是偷拍了照片吗？”

“他把我们每个人包括血型身高、兴趣爱好，生活习惯全部卖给了别人。”安娜皱着眉头，有些生气地说。

“哼！事到如今还问这些吗？既然被戴上这个东西，要杀要剐悉听尊便。”松平一副放弃挣扎的表情望着周防尊，歇斯底里地叫嚣着：“你是王吧！来吧！让我见识一下你到底有多强！”

周防尊鄙夷地看着他，紧闭的双唇看得出他此刻心情很糟。从很早以前，他就不怎么在意其他人的存在，然而却也恨透了别人的窥视，在他眼里松平这种人比寻衅滋事的混混更讨厌，像老鼠一样在自己的生活圈子里爬来爬去，注意到的时候他们又躲得无影无踪。现在周防尊决定惩罚一下老鼠，须臾间周防被熊熊燃烧的火光所包围。

“尊！不要啊！”安娜失声叫了出来。  
“尊！你先等一下！”八田也跟着大声叫了出来，他的这种举动令草薙大吃了一惊。

只见周防慢慢走到松平的面前，透过熊熊燃烧的火焰能看到他金色的瞳孔，那是一种令人战栗的恐惧感，缠绕在松平的脖子上，令他汗毛树立却发出声音。那只被烈焰包裹着的左手突然抓住松平的手臂，瞬间发出了织物和皮肉烤焦的气味。松平痛得大叫起来，而围在四周的人无不惊讶地看着周防。

“池安街口发现松平翔太！马上派人支援！”街口传来一个男人的声音，紧跟着有奔跑的脚步声渐渐靠近。

十束多多良走过去拉住周防：“King，稍微教训一下就可以吧！”  
周防松开手的时候，松平满脸是黏腻的汗水，左臂已经被烧出一个掌印。只见赤之王眯起那双野兽一般的双眼，不屑地看着他，低沉着声音说道：“想要见识我的力量，你不配。”

“猿比古？你一直.......在跟踪我是吗？”八田美咲沉下脸径直走了过去。

只见伏见扯着嘴角僵硬地笑了一下：“我不是不相信你，只是为了保险罢了。”

“宗像他人呢？没来吗？”周防皱着眉头不悦地问道。

“室长有点私事，由我来接收松平翔太，副长正在赶来的路上。”伏见努力让自己看起来镇定一些， 毕竟眼前的是他被背叛过的王盟，而且他又是只身一人。  
空气显得很沉重且尴尬，所有人在等待周防的回答。

“随便你们吧！”  
周防尊瞪了松平一眼，低声说完这句便朝巷道的另一端走去。留下背后一众人诧异的视线，连草薙也一时摸不着头脑，怏怏地对大家说：“那我们也走吧！小八田，你留下和scepter 4做一下交接。”。一群人快步追上他们的王，就这样离开了现场。

“猴子，既然你在跟踪我，又为什么特地交代我关照松平的安全？”八田嚷道。

伏见猿比古拿出匕首将松平的衣服割出一个布条，帮他简单做着包扎，随口嘟囔着：“因为我们如果没有及时赶到的话，周防尊说不定真的会把他变成烤鸡。”

“怎么.....！！”松平翔太疼得龇牙咧嘴，听到伏见的话顿时吓得面如土色。

“喂！这个手环是做什么用的？”八田注意到那个手环似乎很不寻常。

伏见猿比古给室长发了信息确认之后，就像是给没有常识的人科普一般缺乏耐心：“这个手环是御柱塔特别研发出来的，可以抑制异能，目前给一些没有行为能力的权外者用的比较多一些，比如婴儿或者.....他这样的危险人物。”

“哦......”八田还是有些不太理解，小小手环就能有这么大的作用。“那、那用在王身上会怎么样呢？”他眨巴着眼睛不安地问道，显然是在担心他们会不会给周防也用上这种东西。

“谁知道呢.......”伏见将松平身上的绳子重新检查过之后，小声嘟囔着：“说不定那个人会有兴趣试一下呢？”

“诶？你说什么？”  
“没什么。啊，副长到了。”伏见头也没会地朝淡岛世理开来的车走去，留下一脸懵逼的八田美咲。

偷拍的人已经抓到了，但是HOMRA酒吧里大家都沉默了，因为他们的王竟然会任由scepter 4把人带走，这种事还从来没有过。

“尊，你没事吧？”安娜担心地看着周防，因为他从回来到现在一直在摆弄着新手机，似乎在查什么东西。

“你们都听着，找到人交给scepter 4 是事先谈好的条件。他们那边有人中毒进了医院，就交给他们去解气吧！这件事到此为止。任何人不要再插手这件事。”周防尊低沉的声音在酒吧里回荡着。

“是！”既然王都这么说了，众人只得遵命。

突然，周防的手机铃声响起，这是个他意料之中的来电。

“堂堂赤之王能让伏见顺利把人带走，阁下会这么配合，真令人吃惊啊。” 电话里传来的是青之王宗像礼司的声音，那话语间充满了调侃的意味。

“哼！堂堂青之王也开始耍手段了吗？有本事的话把八田一起带走。话说你真的那么害怕我会杀了松平吗？”周防尊不假思索地怼回去。

“不管怎么说，你能遵守承诺已经是进步了，我希望你能继续保持。”

“宗像，你真是个讨厌的人呐！这件事已经结束了，收起你的官腔。”

“呵呵，没有结束哦。”宗像的声音平缓了些，稍作停顿继续说道：“我正在良惠蛋糕店里。”

“.......”周防愣了一下，忽然觉得烦闷无比，推开酒吧门朝外走去。

“啊，这里的点心非常出名，你可以给栉名安娜买一些。”宗像见他不说话，继续说道。  
“我在奢月酒店等你。”

这次轮到宗像语塞了。十几秒过后他嘴角扬起一个极富意味的微笑：“好啊，如果你已经做好准备的话。”


	4. 第三章

第三章 P1 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

暖色调的房间布局，松软的床上雪白的被单，两个枣红色的靠垫上用银线绣着兔子的图案。尽管是带浴室的房间，空间依然很狭窄，特别是对于周防尊来说。他坐在靠近窗户的玻璃圆桌前的藤椅上默默地抽着烟，犹如休憩中的大型肉食动物。以前也有过去情人旅馆的经历，然而奢月酒店和那些地方不一样。

这里十分洁净，每一个客人离开后房间都会被打扫的很彻底，所以周防目光所及之处无不一尘不染。当然，这里的费用也很高。之所以会选择这里，因为在他看来，与宗像礼司相称的就应该是整齐，洁白，干净，宁静。

周防脑海里闪过“洁白”这个词时候，不自觉地想起了他那白皙无垢的肉体。呼.......他忍不住朝空中吐了口烟，以压制内心突然翻腾起来的情欲。

他已经在这里等了一个多小时了，该来的人还没有出现。说起来以前几次去酒店都是水到渠成，而这次是他第一次在电话里提出在酒店里等。既然是酒店，当然是要做那档子事，周防舔了一下嘴唇，望着窗外的灯火，在脑子里突然开始嘀咕：我到底在干什么......等等！这不就成了我向他示弱了吗？啧！话说两个王权者“约炮”算怎么回事......！

至少要在床上干到他求饶为止！也好挫一挫那个青之王的傲慢。

“咚咚咚！”正在周防是思绪开始朝牛角尖的方向发展的时候，传来节奏平稳的敲门声。

他来了。  
周防将烟头丢进烟灰缸，当第二通敲门声响起，他打开了房门。在看到门口站着的人时候，他不由地睁大了眼睛：宗像礼司穿着西装——不就是上次在良惠糕点坊门口见到的那一套吗？深蓝色的头发梳得一丝不苟，金边眼镜后面的紫色眼眸和他对视的时候，露出了强者自信的微笑。

还有，淡淡的古龙水味道。  
周防尊并不十分喜欢这些香氛，而这也是第一次在宗像身上闻到，有轻微撩拨心弦的作用，但他很不以为然，宗像的体味本身就极具诱惑力了。

“怎么，不准备让我进去吗？”  
宗像边说着兀自前迈进一步，周防只得让开路让他进来。宗像将手里提着的盒子刚刚放在了电视柜上，身后就传来了反锁门的“咔哒”声。

“为什么要穿成这样？”周防重新坐回到藤椅上，上下打量着宗像，他修长优雅的体态尽显无疑，脖颈处的线条令他产生了立刻抚摸上去的冲动。  
宗像看了看自己的衣服：“难道阁下希望我穿着制服来吗？”

“过来。”  
周防身体微微前倾右手肘压在膝盖上，向宗像伸出左手，一双鎏金的眼眸笔直地望着他。

那眼神露骨地表现出欲望，恨不得将他生吃掉。宗像却像是看不懂似的笑了：“哦呀，都不准备解释一下吗？”宗像微微俯身抓起那只手凑近自己的脸，眯起眼睛嗅着那熟悉的烟草气味，“搞那么多事情出来，你未免也太任性了吧！”

指尖传来微微湿润的触感，那感觉就像是有人用羽毛在周防的心里撩拨着。终于，他用力一拉，将那人拉近怀里，红色的脑袋隔着衬衣在宗像的胸口上磨砂着，隐约听见他答了一句：“我做事从来不解释。”

“第一盒点心是谁寄来的，伏见还在查哦。”衬衣的扣子不知不觉已经松开一颗，周防的唇已经开始攻城略地。被蹭的地方很痒，宗像忍不住躲闪。

“把这讨厌的衣服脱掉。”周防尤其不喜欢这种一本正经的西装，他站起身来将手探入后背热切地抚摸起来。他让两个人的下半身紧紧靠在一起，用这种方法告诉宗像他此刻的想法。

白的通透发亮的身体和解开一半的皮带，这种鲜明的对照真是感莫名的色气，周防等不及宗像脱完直接将他按倒在床上，从锁骨到胸口，然后停在他柔软的腹部，如同戏弄宗像一般，用舌尖轻轻顶弄那梨涡般的肚脐。真是恶趣味的的爱抚，宗像皱起眉头本能地扭动着身体。

“我一直不.....不觉得你会是买那种东西的人。周防，为什么？唔！”

周防突然大力揉搓他胸口脆弱的肉粒，宗像的额头上顿时浮上一层薄汗。那里是情欲的陷阱，从第一次发现乳首有性快感开始，他极力掩饰却还是被周防发现了。

“做爱的时候专心一点，宗像。”周防的表情就像是即将进食的狮子，话音淹没在低沉粗重的喘息中。

===========================================================

第三章 P2 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

做爱，对周防来说是享受，对宗像来说更像是博弈。跟不上周防的脚步，又或者是在他的带领下高潮，都令宗像感到不甘心。压在身上的这个男人，即使在床上也要显示他王者的威严。宗像此时跪在床上，被扳开双腿接受周防的爱抚，调动所有感官跟随着他探索身体内部的手在天堂和地狱间游走。这种羞耻的姿势，更加让人不甘心。

“哈！！”大腿内侧抽搐不已，周防及时地抱住他那略显纤瘦的腰腹，才避免了脱力趴倒的危险。  
“舒服吗？”周防轻声问道。这时候，宗像的眼神突然变了，他翻身起来开始拉扯周防的裤子。

“喂！宗像，什么？——”周防猛吸了口气，贲张的肉块被含住了。被强烈的刺激感弄得头脑发晕，他紧蹙眉头喉间发出了一阵阵模糊的呻吟声。感觉到周防似乎要爆发了，宗像却没有要放开的意思。

“嗯......可以了。宗像，放开....！”  
周防伸手去摸到的是他滚烫的脸颊，几乎是在看到宗像被汗湿而情潮涌动的脸的同时，他射精了。呼吸急促体温急速升高，他迫不及待地想去拥抱宗像，但是宗像将嘴里的东西弄出来后，修长的手指轻轻擦拭着嘴角，那眼神性感旖旎，竟然波澜不惊地说了句：“多谢款待。”

“哈？”只愣了几秒钟，周防不耐烦地扯开他的双腿，掐住腿根的位置立刻出现赤红指印，宗像不由地咬紧牙关，准备接受他的进攻。但是那人却像是欣赏猎物的挣扎一样迟迟没有动作。

周防性器碰触揉弄着那密处，待宗像的腰开始焦躁的轻颤时，他突然说了句：“宗像，只看着我就够了吧！”

“我不、不可能只看着你....你！”破碎的话语，用最后的理智抵御着情欲的惊涛骇浪。  
“可恶！只看着我还不够吗？“气息下沉，挺进几分后立即感觉到紧束时的快感，令周防的脸颊微微抽搐着，努力控制着局面。本该享受的时候，他却如同处刑般地揉弄着对方的性器。

“周防！！”宗像低吼道，眼眶因为身体的过分刺激溢满泪水，身体的所有感官都在渴求着周防，埋进枕头的脑袋只露出红透的耳尖，断断续续传出地含糊不清的话语：“我根本、没有时间去看别人吧！你这、这个——混蛋！”

“所以说，你只要看着我就够了！”猛然将分身尽数没入宗像的身体，两人的喉间几乎同时发出了呜咽声。

开始吧！  
周防的双手紧紧抓住他的腰持续挺进着， 

性犹如调剂两人关系的毒药，服用得越多越无可救药。第三次高潮来临的时候，周防脸上的表情涣散开来，快感犹如闪电划过令他头晕目眩。此刻喉咙干疼难忍，趴在宗像的身上紊乱的呼吸着，任两人的各种体液以淫糜的形态沾染在对方的身上，也无暇顾及。感官功能还在恢复中，宗像忽然抱住周防的脖子热切的激吻起来，湿热黏腻的吻直到他嘴里尝到了血腥味。 

这大概......就是宗像的兽性吧？

不看着我，那么干脆把这个世界毁掉。  
不看着我，那么干脆把你一起毁掉。  
同为王权者，你的责任不就是要看着我吗？  
......  
Jungle、女人什么的，见鬼去吧！  
周防心里粗野地骂了一句。 

“什么时候......啧！取下来！”周防不悦地看着自己的右手腕，一个银色的手环——刚才不知道什么时候被套上这个的。早知道就该做得他没有空闲分神，他恨恨地想。

玻璃圆桌上摆着周防的烟，宗像取了一支点上，半开玩笑地说：“这可是那盒点心的回礼哦。”

“.......”周防瞥了一眼柜子上摆着的点心盒子，郑重其事的样子像是下了很大的决心：“宗像，你是不是——”

“不是。”

宗像轻轻地吐了口烟，从床边上的小柜子上拿过眼镜戴好后，颇为认真地瞪着周防：“真是的。不知道阁下从哪里听得了这些无聊的事情，不过我觉得你应该把注意力放到更有价值的事情上吧！”

“嘁，我从来不知道什么是有意义的。”  
“好好活着，就是意义。”宗像那紫色的瞳孔，犹如一个谜团，令周防移不开眼睛。

=============================================================

第三章 P3 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“把这个打开。”周防举起右手，表情看起来很奇怪。

“哦呀，我觉得这个很适合你，你戴着这个也省去了我整天盯着你的工夫。”宗像抬起眼仔细看着那个手环，语气颇为轻松。他浅笑了一声，见周防不说话便继续说道：“对了，第一天送来的泡芙，我吃了一个。”

呃？周防嘴角动了一下，别过脸望着窗外。

“但是我并不喜欢吃泡芙。所以，请你以后别寄那种东西。” 宗像深邃的眼睛掠过一丝调侃。

周防没有看他，满是汗水的脸上写满了尴尬和别扭。他慢慢地举右手，握紧拳头后力量从血管的各个角落涌向右手，一个火球以拳头为中心瞬间想四周炸开，火舌迫不及待地想要挣脱控制向外奔去。片刻间，那个手环开始变形融化，化成金属的残渣掉落在地上。

“看来这手环的容量不够，还得请御柱塔那边再改良一下。”宗像自言自语道。  
“宗像，看来只能由你亲自来看着我。”

“真是个……任性的王。”  
话未说完，他的嘴又被滚烫的唇覆盖了。显然，那个自以为是的王，又开始了另一种任性。

================================

翌日晌午，HOMRA里弥漫着一种奇怪的气氛。

店老板草薙出云在整理酒柜和食材清单，八田和镰本心不在焉地说着并不好笑的笑话，安娜则坐在吧台正对着的沙发上。周防尊昨天一夜未归，回来之后一直不言不语，那凝重的样子好像是出了什么大事一般。

“尊，这是什么？”安娜闻到了一股甜腻的味道，好奇地问。  
“可以打开吃。”周防瞥了一眼那个盒子，那是昨天宗像礼司带去酒店的，而且一定让他带回来。真的是，不想拿回来。一想起这个，心里就有些别扭。  
“好吃。”安娜从那盒子里拿出一个泡芙，小心地用手接住不断掉落的酥皮。  
“尊，上次我做的蓝莓曲奇还有不少，怎么又买点心回来了。”草薙不解地问道。

八田和镰本见状也走过去，忍不住嘴馋地开始品尝泡芙，两个人嘴角都被沾染上了奶油。周防尊不太喜欢这太过甜腻的气味，于是给那不停打闹的两人腾了地方。他走到吧台前态度冷淡地解释道：“别人硬塞个我的，他们喜欢吃就随便吧！”

“别人......呐。”草薙露出一个暧昧的笑容，忽然提高音量：“对了！听说导致scepter 4人员中毒的点心好像就是泡芙哦！”

“诶？！”八田发出一声惨叫，和镰本两个人脸色顿时发青，又看了看身边吃得正香的女孩：“安娜.......可、可能有毒诶！！”

“没关系，有毒也不要紧的。”安娜望着周防神秘笑了一下，伸手准备拿第三个。

酒吧中庭的立柱上挂着新买的液晶电视，有客人在的时候会放一些应景儿的音乐，没有人的时候他们也会看一些电视节目。这时候电视机上的画面引起了周防的注意，似乎是有线电视直播茶道课。

“稀奇了诶，你对茶道感兴趣吗？这个可是麻烦死人的活动哦。”草薙出云苦笑了一下。

“草薙，蓝莓曲奇还有吗？”�周防看见吧台上摆了一个很精致的盘子，里面只有三四块了，大概是被八田他们吃了一些。

“有啊，还挺多的。烤箱太大了，每次一做就很多。”

周防尊若有所思地看着那些曲奇，端起草薙递出来的冰水喝了一口。

==========================================================================

第三章 P4 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

周六的综合大办公室里，只有两个人在加班工作。伏见猿比古一边整理审讯松平翔太的口供，一边操作电脑将案件的相关视频信息归档，两件事同时做丝毫都没有影响他的效率，细长的手指在两台电脑间来回跳动着，而眼睛则在其中一台电脑的文档上和正对面的大显示屏上的监控一刻不停地移动着。

“为什么我要和这个人一起工作了......”  
伏见的视线时不时从左边隔了一张桌子，正在分拣装订资料的人身上掠过。

善条刚毅丝毫不在意伏见猿比古散发出来的拒人千里的气场，依然有条不紊地整理着由伏见打印出来的归纳好的案件备忘录。

“伏见君，你竟然能同时操作两台电脑，很厉害啊。”善条手里的工作是要根据伏见的进度来调整的，此刻刚好空闲，他注意到伏见打字的速度简直快得不可思议。  
“没办法啊！其他都说要去迎接日高出院，都去准备慰问品了，这些事情只好由我来做。”伏见皱着眉头答道，心里却嘀咕着：别跟我说话啊。

善条刚毅怀念的说：“我资料室里也有电脑，但是我操作的很不好。说起来，那个电脑还是楠原申请的......真是帮了大忙了。”

伏见在听到这个名字的时候，手指停顿了几秒，那本就虚弱的声音显得更加无力了：“哦，是吗，那孩子你们都挺喜欢他的嘛！前阵子.....听日高提起过。” 

“他确实很招人喜欢，只是.......。呃，伏见君，现在打印的是16号的案件资料吗？”忧伤只在善条那沧桑的脸上一闪而过，立刻将注意力转到了墙角处正在工作的打印机上。

“善条，那个时候如果楠原刚不站出来的话， 室长会死吗？”伏见转向善条，阴沉着脸问道。

他停顿了几秒后，僵硬地答道：“谁知道呢。” 

“看来相处的很不错嘛！”因为办公室的门并没有关，室长宗像礼司走进来，令这两个人突然陷入尴尬。

“室长，您没有去接日高吗？”善条问道。

“日高要下午才出院，我过来看看你们的进度。”他拉开伏见猿比古的对面的凳子坐下，微笑着说道。

“这一周突发案件太多，我们现在只完成了二分之一。室长，我们正在加班，如果没别的事还请不要打断我们。”伏见直白地表现出了不耐烦。

“我是不是知道会有这样的结果吗？关于队员可能中毒的情况，我是否有所察觉，这是你想问的吧？”室长望向伏见，平淡地让人觉得他在说别人的事： “现在就给你答案：是。虽然对这种异常的情况察觉，但还是不太相信会蠢到直接投毒。有人会中毒，我只能说很遗憾。”

啪！善条将刚从打印机那里拿到的资料摔在桌子上，用毫无温度的语气说道：“所以，日高就差点成为第二个楠原吗？如果毒素强到令他立刻毙命呢？如果毒素影响了他的神经呢？！”

“善条！别说了！”伏见被他愤怒的情绪惊得目瞪口呆，但还是开口制止了他：“室长他是第一个吃那个点心的人。”

呃.....那个高大的男人顿时哑然了。  
宗像依然没有解释的意愿，只是目光笔直地注视着善条，直到他重新坐下。  
“但是室长，我对你这种放任危险的态度，很讨厌。”伏见冷冷地说道。

诶？  
伏见和善条的的表情突然像是冻住了一般，又像是那是震惊过度失去反应能力的模样。宗像注意到他们的视线集中在背后那块大的显示屏上，于是——他的脸色陡然变得十分难看。

那地方是中平大道。几名权外者和赤组成员发生冲突的现场，由宗像礼司亲自去解决的案件现场。视屏是双王战斗的过程，画面停止在他被周防抱住的那一幕。被抱住后发生的事，即便是看不太清楚，也能猜出几分。

数秒之后，电子屏幕上被黑白色的马赛克填满，那是监控器被破坏后无信号输出造成的。

室内空气能感觉到一种被凝固了的沉重感。半分钟后，宗像却发出了一声水泥般冰冷的笑声：“伏见君，视频资料缺失的情况下，该如何记录案件呢？” 

“呃......一般情况下视频资料缺失要备案登记，在纸质文档上做好备注。但是如果监控信息不是案件的部分，便不会被记录。“伏见望着室长铁青的脸，吞咽了一下，然后又看了看善条：“如果我记得没错的话，应该是这样的吧？资料室的善条。”

“我只负责整理与案件有关的资料。”正努力从刚才惊悚的画面中恢复过来的善条，他那本来就不苟言笑的脸庞看起来更恐怖了，开口之前嗓子突然干痒的难受，“咳咳，室长，刚才的影像显然不能算是案件。“

“嗯，那么请伏见君按照规定处理吧！”宗像习惯性地推了下镜架，像是发现了什么新奇的事情，他微笑着说道，“哦呀，看来二位的配合度蛮高的，下次出任务，我考虑一下。”

“请不要考虑！”  
室长已经走到了办公室的大门处，将伏见极力反对的声音和善条无奈的眼神留在了身后。

==================================================================

第三章 P5 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

傍晚时分，宗像礼司回到自己的办公室，一脸凝重地望着桌子上的纸袋。里面是包装的很简陋的盒子，显然装的是食物，但是现在要怎么处理宗像一时没有想好。事情说起来有些匪夷所思，也令他哭笑不得。

下午驱车去医院，准备和淡岛世理汇合。刚准备进住院部大楼时候，止住了脚步。那个红发的高大男人，手里拿着几张票据正东张西望。这个人一旦出现在视野里就让人不自觉地提高警惕：周防尊，他在那里做什么？

“哦呀，周防。阁下也是来看病的吗？”宗像决定先发制人。  
“我像是那种需要看病的人吗？”对方不悦地皱起眉头，轻叹了口气：“安娜突然上吐下泻，我带她来看病。”

“没想到你还有那么温柔的一面啊。”  
“嘁。我温不温柔你最清楚吧？”周防露出一个似是而非的微笑，笔直地注视着宗像。

“抱歉，我并不清楚。既然这样就不耽误你探病了，告辞了。”宗像眯起眼睛，在话题将向令人尴尬的方向偏离之前，选择了离开。

数分钟的擦肩而过，待他再回到汽车的位置时，就发现了这个纸袋放在挡风玻璃旁边。

===========================   
“室长，您找我？”淡岛世理推门进来，眼角扫了一下那个纸袋。

“关于那个松平，大概也没说什么有价值的东西吧？ ”室长问道。

淡岛一边汇报着，一边把审讯的部分录影调出来，用3D投影出来展示给他看：”是的，只承认了做这些事能得到数额不菲的钱，到底是谁指使的一直不肯说。直到我们承诺将负担起他姐姐的医药费，他才说了是从jungle上面得到的任务。但是，我让加茂用匿名账户登录上去后，发现松平说的那项任务已经被标注了作废字样。”

“他为什么会以真实面目出现在作案现场？”  
“是任务上要求的。如果接任务的人是权外者不能做伪装。他大概也是为了得到更多的点数吧。”

宗像双手交叠放在桌上，若有所思地说道：“伏见收集到的黑客数据，可以确定他们就在本国内，只不过他们用的是浮动ID，所有数据计算出来的坐标都以动态的形式呈现出来的。哼，真是一群大胆的老鼠啊！”

“不仅如此，Jungle的服务器从三天前突然以系统升级为由宣布暂停服务了，给该游戏平台留言申请恢复的人多达四万人。如此大的规模，而且都以普通人为主力军的游戏团体，室长......您看我们下一步该怎么做呢？”淡岛无不担忧地说道，普通人作案的话就不是scepter 4管理的范畴了，如此庞大的群体，如果同时接到了围攻屯所的任务的话，后果真是不堪设想。

室长脸上露出一贯的自信笑容，“我们能做的至于防范于未然，这件事交给伏见君去做，另外我已经向御柱塔那位大人那里申请了支援，明天开始就会有网络程开发的专家过来，和伏见君一起想办法从那些浮动ID中找到老鼠真正的窝。”

“这样的话，赤组那边的话......？”淡岛欲言又止。  
“出了案子的话，由我接手处理。”宗像接过她的话，平静地说：“赤组的问题，在于周防尊。要压制周防尊，就必须由我出面。”

“室长，我、我总觉得您变了。”淡岛忍不住说出了。

”是吗？“宗像浅笑了一下，并没有继续和她讨论的意愿。“对了，尝尝这个。”他小心地将纸袋里的东西拿出来。

淡岛警惕地看着那些曲奇饼，“室长，这个该不会又是——？等等，室长！”

只见室长已经拿起一块，小心地放进嘴里：“哦呀，是手工制作的点心啊！虽然性状不是很好，但是味道很不错。淡岛君，把这些给大家拿过去尝尝吧！”

看着室长这“惊人之举”，淡岛世理吓地冷汗都下来，默默地拿过那盒曲奇离开了室长办公室。

结果，那盒曲奇在综合大办公的桌子上摆了三天，依然没有人有胆量先打开。

=======================================================

第三章 P6 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

今天，HOMRA酒吧的老板草薙出云显得格外兴奋，午餐过后就开始让店员开始打扫整理，还特地从库房里取出了珍藏的白葡萄酒。一边哼着歌一边兴致勃勃地准备食材，这样反常的草薙连周防尊都看不过眼了。

“草薙，今天有什么重要的客人来吗？”

十束多多良神秘地笑了一下：“重要的客人呐，难道是那个......？”  
安娜也跟着点了点头，然后对周防建议道：“尊，今天有不好的事要发生，最好不要呆在店里。”

周防愣了一下，张开双臂靠在沙发上，脑海里浮现宗像礼司那张总是阴阳怪气地脸，他望着天花板喃喃自语道：“不好的事呐......莫不是那家伙？”

“诶？King的话，呆在外面才容易发生不好的事情吧！”十束反对道。  
草薙从厨房端出新作的点心放在桌子上，望着安娜问道：“安娜，你感觉到了什么吗？”

点心散发出来的甜腻的气味，安娜立刻拿起了一块。正准备吃的时候，她突然站了起来，兴冲冲地跑去打开了酒吧的大门：“有人来了。”

果然，一个穿着蜜色连身长裙灰色风衣的女人，踩着高跟鞋缓缓走了进来，微卷的长发在背上呈现出一片波浪，经过周防身边的时候，他闻见一阵淡雅的香水味。  
“小世理很准时.......啊！”今天的她画着精致的妆容，草薙眼前一亮竟有些不知所措了。

“今天周日嘛！晚上还想去练一下击剑，趁下午稍微放松一下。”淡岛将手包放在吧台上，优雅地端起冰水小酌了一口：“马提尼，五分红豆沙，其他的你看着搭吧！”

这口味和美女的外表相当不搭啊！草薙苦笑了一下，动手给她调酒。

“哼。没想到这女人还会打扮成这样啊。”周防瞥了一眼那至少10公分高跟鞋，碎碎念了一句。

然而就是这低沉细小的声音还是被淡岛听见了。她深吸了口气，放下手中的杯子。慢慢地走到沙发正对着的小桌前，挺直脊背望着周防，那垂下的眼睑已然充满了怒气：“周防，你是什么意思？”

“没什么意思。就是说你突然打扮的像个女人很不顺眼。”周防金色的瞳孔半眯着，一副看不起人的样子望着她。

“真是失礼！难怪不得室长说你是野蛮人，粗鲁地让人难以置信！”

草薙急忙走过来拉住怒不可遏的淡岛：“都少说两句吧！小世理，消消气。尊，今天她是我客人不要吵架啊！”一边说着端起小桌上的点心拍子，递到淡岛的面前：“来来，试一下这个，我亲自做的！” 

安娜眨巴着眼睛，也来帮忙打圆场，她昂起头望着淡岛：“世理你尝尝看啊，很好吃哦！”

蓝莓......曲奇饼？  
有什么东西在她的脑海里炸开了。这熟悉的香甜气味，这略显粗糙的手工制作的点心，不会错。室长一脸满意吃下去的，就是这个。然而，为什么这东西会出现在办公室？也许这个为什么的答案，就解释了为什么他会毫无防备地吃下去。

为什么......  
周防注意到淡岛那脸色苍白，且鼻翼微微冒汗的表情。他挑起眉毛，沙哑着嗓音说道：“scepter 4的副长，你想起什么了吗？”

“是谁？是谁把这东西送到scepter 4去的？”淡岛的声音有些发颤，此刻她想到的是那盒有毒的泡芙，一种说不清是愤怒还是震惊的情绪在她的胸腔里翻涌着。

诶？几个人面面相觑，都没有明白她在说什么。

“我出去走走。”  
周防尊轻轻咳嗽了两声，让抽烟过度的嗓子舒服了一些，起身走向大门。  
冻结的空气让人觉得呼吸困难，直到大门上的风铃响起。

“周防，你给我站住！哎呀——！”  
淡岛回过神来立刻朝门外冲去的时候，高跟鞋一个没有踩稳竟然意外地崴了脚，草薙赶忙扶着她坐下。

“啊嘞啊嘞，King又干了什么呀……”十束无奈地看着安娜。  
安娜叹了口气，摆出一副大人的表情：“我都跟他说了，今天会有不好的事情呢。”

“今天做的好像甜了点，安娜喜欢的话多吃点吧！”

无视还在吵闹的淡岛和苦着张脸的草薙，两个人兀自吃着点心。

这曲奇，真的好甜啊。安娜边吃边默默地想着。


End file.
